Pink Pleasure
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: Aries wants nothing more than to be with Leo, but her shyness gets her every time. She seeks aid in her friend Virgo, only to discover that she hasn't been with a man either. Deciding they need to practice being with a man they turn to the one man they can count on, creating a magical night with a pink haired Dragon Slayer. Now a pink-haired girl harem story. Chapter 6 is up.
1. Pink Pleasure

**Pink Pleasure**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Celestial Spirit World**_

Aries looked out from one of the arches at Leo flirting with a gaggle of silver key female spirits. Her heart quickened as she tried to step out and talk to him, but when he glanced over to the arch, she snapped back behind it and hid. "I can't do it..." She mumbled before walking away. "I still can't tell him..."

She walked with her head down in shame before bumping into another spirit, sending her to the ground. "Are you okay, Aries?" The Ram Spirit looked up to see Virgo offering a hand to help her back up.

"Yes, thank you." The horned Spirit took the hand and stood back up.

"Is something wrong?" The maid asked, noticing the look on her friends face.

"N-no, why do you ask?" The fur clad spirit asked back.

"Because you're normally really happy or really shy." Virgo bluntly pointed out. "Right now, you look sad. Please, I want to help you."

Aries let out a sigh before finally coming clean. "It's Leo. I-I want to tell him how I feel, and that I-i..." Her face turned beet red and she nervously wrung her hands.

"You what?" Virgo asked, leaning in.

Aries turned radioactive red before she opened her mouth again. "I WANNA DO THOSE THINGS IN LUCY'S BOOK WITH ME "

Virgo looked at her confused before realization hit her over the head. "You mean you want to have sex with him?"

"Don't say it like that." Her friend said back. "It's embarrassing."

"But you do want him to do that to you, is that correct?" The maid asked.

"Yes..." Aries mumbled, turning to where Leo was. "But I just can't talk to him..." An idea crossed her mind and she turned back to the other pink haired spirit. "Do you have any advice for me?"

Virgo actually looked flustered and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Uh, well..." She mumbled before looking back at Aries with disappointment. "No, I haven't." It was her darkest secret; she had never been in a real relationship. And a lot of that had to do with her name.

Virgo was the star sign of 'The Virgin', so everyone had this misconception that she was still a virgin. Because of that, no one wanted to be the one who 'deflowered' Virgo, or if they did, they were disgusting freaks who got off on taking a virgins first time and actively sought out new ones. And those were just the spirits.

Most of the humans she had made contracts had just... really bizarre ideas of beauty. So bizarre that Virgo actually pushed them away so they wouldn't fall in love with her. Virgo could still hear there horrible ideas ringing in her ears. _"You sick freak! I'm not into this S &M crap!"_

"Oh, I'm sorry." Aries said, unaware of the secret until Virgo just told her. "Looks like we both need help with love..."

"Indeed." The maid spirit nodded. "Maybe we should start with some practice sex."

"What!?" Aries asked in shock and blush. "B-b-b-but were both girls!"

"No, I mean with a man." Virgo clarified, earning an 'oh' from Aries. "So, who besides big brother can we ask to do this?" Both girls put on their best thinking faces. "Sagittarius?"

"I don't think he knows anything outside of archery." Aries said. "Capricorn?"

"Too proper, he'd never go for something like this." Virgo shook her head no. "Scorpio?"

"Are you crazy?" The horned girl asked. "The last time a girl tried asking Scorpio out, Aquarius almost drowned the entire spirit world. Could you imagine what she would do if she knew what we were planing?" Both girls shuttered in fear at idea of a ROYALLY pissed off mermaid spirit. "Taurus, maybe?"

"No, he only has eyes for the princess." Virgo shook her head before an idea crossed her mind. "Princess..."

"Do you have someone in mind, Virgo?" The ram spirit asked.

"Yes, and it's someone we know." The stoic maid nodded. "He's seen plenty of woman in their natural state, and is not shy about touching them. And best of all, he'll be able to give us what we want."

* * *

 _ **Lucy's Apartment**_

The blonde spirit user yawned awake and stretched her arms out. Her hair was messy and her pajamas hugged her body tight. "Alright, time to get to work." She swung her legs out and stood up before going to her bathroom. She managed to take her bottoms off before taking her top off... or at least she tried. Once again, her shirt got caught on her massive bust. "Damn. I swear, these things keep getting bigger and bigger."

The shirt was suddenly pulled off her, leaving her chest exposed. "Thank you." She said before going wide eyed. Covering her boobs, she turned around to kick whoever had broken into her apartment. If she had to put money on it, it was Natsu... she would have lost that bet. "Virgo!? Aries!?"

"Hello, princess." The maid said.

"What are you two doing here?" The blonde asked, grabbing the shirt from the maid.

"W-well, we, uh we,..." Aries mumbled, shrinking into herself.

"We both request the day off today." Virgo explained.

"At the same time? Why?" Lucy asked.

"It is a personal matter, princess." Virgo said back.

Lucy looked at the maid confused by the answer. "...okay? You two have the day off."

"Thank you, miss Lucy." Aries bowed.

"One final question; do you know where Master Natsu is?" Virgo asked.

"Natsu?" Lucy repeated, even more confused. "I think he's at his house. It's just outside the town. Why are you-" Both spirits left in a golden light, leaving Lucy alone and topless. "Well, that was weird."

* * *

 _ **Natsu's House**_

Our favorite pink haired male was currently in the woods near his house, training with his jacket and scarf folded off to the side. About a hundred push ups later, he jumped up onto his feet and started shadow fighting before using his magic. He turned and delivered a flaming kick that shattered a tree into charcoal.

"Oh, yeah! Next time I fight Erza, I'm winning!" He cheered, looking at the damaged stump. "And while I'm at it, I'll beat up that stripper and metal face too. And then I'll fight Gildarts." He stared up at the sky and fell to the ground, landing in the soft foliage that barely survived the training. "Wonder how Happy is doing with Carla?"

His surrogate son had finally broken Carla down and gotten her to go out with him. That was three weeks ago, and now they were on their fifth date. "Well, time to head home." He kipped up and started heading back to his house when a pair of bright lights appeared in front of him.

"What the-?" Natsu covered his eyes to prevent himself from going blind, and he could have sworn he heard two doorbells ringing. The lights died down and he moved his hands out of the way, showing two females with pink hair. "Virdo, Arena? What are you two doing here?"

"Master Natsu, our names our Virgo and Aries." The maid corrected him.

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "So is Lucy nearby or something?"

"N-no, she gave us the day off." Aries mumbled back.

"So why are you here?" Natsu asked.

"You see, we require your assistance." Virgo explained. "You see, Aries is nervous about asking brother Leo out, and I've never had any experience with men. So, we would like to ask you to fornicate with us so we know what to do next time."

Natsu looked at her like she had three heads. "Four-nah-cake?"

"No, fornicate." The maid corrected. "It means to have sex."

"Sex... oh, you mean fucking?" Natsu asked, making Aries turn beat red.

"Do-do you have to say it like that?" She asked.

"Well, that's what they call it in those books I read." He answered, confusing the spirits.

"What books?" The horned girl asked.

"Come on, I'll show you." Natsu threw his top and scarf back on and lead the spirits back to his house. Soon enough, the three matching haired humanoids reached the home and Natsu pushed the door open. "Now, if I can just remember where I put them."

The girls followed Natsu inside and were meet with bags of old food, dirty clothes and a couple of smells they didn't want to know the source of. "Virgo, I-I don't think I can do it here." Aries whispered to her friend.

"Agreed, this house is far too filthy." Virgo said, swiping the door frame and showing off a dusty finger. "Master Natsu, please step out for a moment."

"Huh? Why?" He asked, poking out over a pile of garbage.

"Consider it a thank you for what you're going to do for us." The maid explained.

"...okay." Natsu shrugged his shoulders and walked out of his house, a small box under his arm. "Let me know when you're done." He closed the door behind him and sat on his front steps for a bit before opening the box. Inside were a few smut books and dirty magazines he managed to steal from Gildarts. Thinking they had some special secret magic know-how, they were the first books Natsu ever finished reading.

As a kid, he didn't understand the 'naked wrestling' as he called it. But as he grew older and his hormones kicked in, he read them again and what happened next was just natural. He'd love to try the stuff he'd seen on a girl, and now it looks like he might be able to do them to two.

The door behind him opened and caught his attention. "Master Natsu, we're done." Virgo said.

"'Kay." He stood up and followed her inside and what he saw made his jaw drop to the floor. "I have a fridge?!" The trash bags were gone, indeed revealing an old fridge, all the dishes were washed, and the floor was cleaned. All the dust was gone and in the middle of the house was a staircase leading to a second floor. "What's up there?"

"Your new bedroom." Virgo answered, walking up the stairs. Natsu followed her, taking note of her everswaying ass. Virgo was very glad she changed her body so she was closer in size to the women in Fairy Tail. The two reached the top of the stairs and stood at a three way intersection of doors. "That is the bathroom." She pointed to the door on the right. "That is a closet." To the one on the left. "And this-" She gripped the handle on the main door. "Is where we will fornicate."

She opened the door and there was Aries sitting on a pink bed made of her magic. She was trying to look sexy, but with her radioactive face it was almost impossible. "H-hello, Natsu."

"You mustn't be nervous, Aries." Virgo said, walking over to the bed and sitting down across from the horned girl. "Now, come here Natsu."

He listened to the request and walked over, his box still in his arm. "Okay, so how do you wanna start this?" He sat down and opened the box, showing off his 'collection'. "Some of this stuff? Or maybe you wanna start with some of this? I really like this stuff." He shuffled through the box before Virgo pulled his hand out of it. He looked over to her to find her completely naked, the same as Aries.

"Let's start with something simple." She placed his hand on her breast and he squeezed it. "Yes..." She moaned out, her face turning red. "Harder, punish me." He dropped his box and started using both hands. "Yes, more!" She felt her pussy heat up and start quivering.

Natsu seemed mesmerized by the big boobs he was fondling before his instincts took over and he kissed her, sending both to the bed. Their tongues swirled around before they left for air and noticed Aries was still sitting still, now rubbing her knees together. "Master Natsu, you can't forget why we're doing this." Virgo said. "This is to help Aries to. So she needs to be involved in this as well."

"Okay." He dumbly nodded. "Come here, Aries."

She nervously crawled over to him and laid down next him before he pulled her in for a kiss of her own. 'Someone other than Leo is kissing me...' She said to herself, feeling heat build up in her core. 'And I'm liking it...' The kiss deepened as Virgo sat up and climbed on top of Natsu.

"It's not fair that we're the only ones who are naked." She said before forcing his vest off and flinging his scarf to the side. She then crawled down his legs and undid his sandals before feeling his now hard member poke her in the stomach. "It's almost time." The maid nervously swallowed before climbing off the bed and grabbing his waistline.

Natsu was so enthralled with his kiss with Aires, he completely ignored Virgo pulling both his pants and underwear off. The freedom from his lower half let his proud penis stand at eight inches hard. The only reason he looked down was because he felt a breeze. "First time seeing a dick?"

"Y-yes." Virgo nodded. "I've never seen one before until now." She gently gripped the organ and felt the heat come off of it. "Are they all this big?" Natsu shrugged his shoulders before going back to Aries. Virgo studied the shaft in front of her before giving it a kiss.

Aries melted back into the kiss as Natsu kept playing with her boobs. "M-more." She whimpered out, still a beet red. Natsu obeyed and nibbled on her ear. Suddenly, he yanked on her nipples, making her cry out. "D-don't do that." The pain then faded away as she felt a warmness on her breast. Looking down, she saw Natsu sucking on her boob like a child. "That-that feels so good."

Down at the bottom of the bed, Virgo kept kissing his penis before a small amount of transparent precum to leak out. "Pay attention, Aries." Virgo said before moving her hand up and down slowly. "This is what humans call a handie."

Her soft hand felt great to Natsu who let out a soft moan. "This is way better than when I do it myself. So soft." Virgo gave him a smile before returning to her to her task. Something in her body told her to speed up her handjob, so she did just that. The action was well received by Natsu, letting out another moan.

Natsu returned to sucking on the ram's boob before one hand snaked down to her core and rubbed against it. "Gah!" The ram spirit moaned before Natsu brushed her clitoris. He travel furthered down and found his target: her pussy. He rubbed the slit gently and found it soaking wet.

"Are you really turned on this much?" Natsu asked, starting a very important part of intercourse: dirty talk.

"N-no, I'm not." Aries said, trying to hide the fact that she was. She was clearly failing as her face was redder than Erza's hair.

"You're lying." He growled back, putting a finger inside her and wiggling it, making her moan again. "Tell me the truth: you want me to make you cum, don't you?" He stopped moving his finger, making Aries whimper.

"Please, don't stop." She begged.

"Then tell me what I want to hear." He said with a smirk.

Natsu watched as Aries turned radioactive red before steeling her nerves. "I-I-I want you to make me cum, Natsu. Please, move around and make me cum from your finger."

"...Good girl." He praised before putting another finger inside her, making her moan louder.

Virgo's hand job was proving very effective as more precum started oozing out. The smell overpowered her and she gave into the primal urge and delivered a lick all along the penis. The taste was salty, but at the same time sweet. She started swirling her tongue around the head, making it glistening in saliva.

"Aries..." The maid called out to her friend, making the horned girl look down between moans. "This is called a blowjob." She then took half of the shaft into her mouth, twirling her tongue on the head. Natsu rocked his head back in ecstasy at the moist feeling before Virgo started bobbing up and down, taking the whole staff down his throat.

"K-keep it up." He moaned out, using his fingers to please Aries. "I-I'm almost there." Virgo could feel the member twitching in her mouth, as well as her own core dripping down her legs. Her free hands traveled down and started playing with her own pussy.

"I-I can feel it." Aries moaned as Natsu kept fingerbanging her. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!" Natsu declared. Virgo could only mumble back something before Aries' arched her back in pleasure as Natsu blew a load down Virgo's throat. At the same time, the sound of a dripping faucet came into ear shot, but the sound was actually Virgo cumming as well. "That... that was amazing."

Virgo tried to swallow as much as she could, but the mass of sperm was too much and she had to cough some up into her hands. "Delicious..." She mumbled before licking up what was in her hands.

Aries had yet to recover from orgasim and was panting heavily. Natsu pulled out his fingers and held them over her mouth. In a lust clouded state, Aries started sucking on the digits, cleaning them of her cum. 'I'm doing something so dirty...' She thought. 'But... it feels so good.'

Virgo watched the scene before noticing the cock before her regain its girth. "Master Natsu, would you please sit on the edge of the bed?" She requested. Natsu listened and hopped down to the edge as Virgo grabbed Aries and guided her to the end of the bed. "Now, it's time for you to get some practice as well."

She grabbed her own boobs and pressed them against Natsu's cock. "This is called titfucking. Come, join me." Aries nervously nodded before copying her friends actions, smothering Natsu's dick between the four spirit boobs. "Now we move up and down." Virgo used her hands to her bust up and down, while Aries kept them between her arms and did the same.

Natsu moaned at the soft feeling surrounding his dick from all sides. "This is better than I could've imagine." He whimpered in joy. Virgo noticed the head of his cock was sticking out from the four boobs and decided to suck on it again. "I'm gonna cum!"

Virgo let it out of her mouth, giving a wet 'pop'. "Please, shower us with your cum, Master Natsu. We want to feel your hot spunk all over us."

Aries listened to her friend and turned red before deciding to give it a try herself. "P-please, give it to us."

Natsu couldn't hold back anymore and blew his load, sending rope after rope all over the two spirits. Their hair, their faces, their breasts, even Aries' horns were covered in the white substance. Aries wiped some off of her face before studying the substance. 'This is what sperm looks like...'

Virgo, on the other hand, was licking herself clean and savoring the taste. It was her second time ingesting the substance, but she was already hooked on it. She gripped her breasts and lifted them up towards her mouth, lapping up the cum. A bit dripped onto her nipples and she licked that up as well, sucking on her own breast.

The last of it swallowed, the maid looked up to see Aries still covered in the sperm. "You're not going to clean it off yourself?"

"D-do I have to?" Aries asked as some cum dropped near her mouth.

"It's incredibly rude of you to not." Virgo said.

Cautiously, Aries started scooping up some of the cum into her hands and lapped it up. The taste was a bit bitter, but it was also a bit sweet. As she cleaned her skin off, Virgo leaned over and started licking the horns of her friend, lapping up the cum dangling off them.

Natsu watched the highly erotic scene before him and felt his erection return. The last of the cum licked off, the maid spirit turned to Natsu. "It's time." She pushed Natsu onto his back before sexily crawling on top of him. Their eyes locked as Virgo lined up their body parts before sitting down.

His dick was warm inside her as Virgo threw her head back in joy. Recovering from her mild orgasm, she looked down to find Natsu looking at her confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, there's no blood." He answered.

"What do you mean?" Aries asked, crawling up next to the two.

"In every book I've read, it's said that a girl's first time is supposed to cause bleeding and hurt." The male explained.

Both girls looked at him worried for his mental health. "Master Natsu, that's not how a hymen works." Virgo said. Natsu looked confused as the maid leaned down and brushed his face. "I'll explain later. For now, let's just focus on showing Aries what sex looks like." She placed a kiss on his lips before raising herself off his member before slamming it back down. "This position is called 'cowgirl'." She told the horned girl, repeating the process.

Natsu started getting into things and thrusted upwards as well, making the normally stoic maid moan in pleasure. Her boobs bounced up and down freely before he reached up and squeezed them. The hard nipples caught his attention and he pulled on them like before. "Yes! Punish me!" She screamed.

Natsu stared up at the girl before letting go of the left one and squeezing the whole boob. The sensation on her breasts was overwhelming. "I'm cumming!" She screamed and she threw her head back as Natsu felt her pussy tighten around his dick.

Virgo collapsed onto his torso, still attached to him via her pussy. 'I think I read about this...' Natsu thought, thinking about to one of his books. In it, a girl got off on getting dominated, humiliated and hit during sex. There was even a special word for it; masochist.

Slowly, Natsu raised his right hand before bringing it down and slapping Virgo's ass. She let out moan/scream as Natsu saw her face turn red. 'Now I see why she's always asking for punishment.' He slapped her ass again and again. He slapped it so much that it left a red hand print on it.

Virgo's tongue hung out of her mouth as she came again. Natsu then wrapped his arms around her before he stood up on his bed and resumed thrusting, making the maid moan in pleasure. Virgo looked down at Aries, who was playing with both her boobs and cunt. "Th-this is called *moan* 'stand and carry'."

Her own arms wrapped around Natsu's neck and the two kissed again. They left for air and their tongues twirled around for bit before Natsu felt his finale coming. "I'm about to blow."

"Inside..." The spirit told him. "I want you to cum inside me." Not being one to disappoint, Natsu thrusted faster and faster, turning Virgo into a mess of moans. "I'm cumming!" Both partners let out a cry before they came at the same time.

Natsu's thick seed dripped out of her snatch, leaving a puddle on the sheets. Natsu placed the maid down before he felt his dick harden again. "Up for another round?"

"Yes, Master." Virgo dumbly nodded before she grabbed her ankles and held them over her head before glancing back at Aries, a small puddle under her. Completely forgetting the point of this little experiment, Virgo looked down at the white sperm on the sheets. "Clean that up, please."

More of a command than a request, the horned girl was on the pile of cum in an instant, lapping it up like a dog. The Dragon Slayer watched the scene and thought it was hot before Virgo ground her body on his member, making him moan. "Focus, Master. You'll have plenty of time to fuck her later."

"Sorry." He apologized before thrusting into her again, making her moan. Her snatch held his rod completely before he pulled it out, leaving just the head. A smirk on his face, he slammed it all the way back in, causing a two pronged effect. First, Virgo let out a loud moan of pleasure. And second, she lost her grip on her ankles, wrapping them around Natsu's torso.

"Harder, Master!" The maid screamed as she did the same with her arms around his neck. "Fuck this dirty, slutty maid as hard as you can!" She pulled him in for another kiss, her soft breasts mushed against his hard torso.

Aries finished cleaning up the cum before looking up at the scene. She had never felt more embarrassed in her long life, but she had also never felt as excited. Her fingers once again traveled south and she resumed pleasuring herself, letting out soft moans between thrusts.

The two engaging in the act left for air and Natsu stared into the maids big blue eyes. "I'm gonna cum again."

"Shoot it out." Virgo moans, practically begging for his cum. "I want you to fuck your cum right into my womb!"

The thrusts quicken until Natsu's hips became a blur, making Virgo moan again. "Here it comes!" With on final thrust, both male and female came at the same time. Their bodily fluids mixed as Natsu slowly pulled out, and it was like letting a cork out of a wine bottle.

"That... was amazing..." Natsu panted before feeling a soft hand on his dick, making it regain its girth. "You still want more, Virgo?"

"No, it's time Aries got a turn." Virgo said, willing herself up to her knees before getting between the other two pinkette. "Turn around." She told the horned girl.

Aries nodded before turning around. Virgo then pushed her down onto her arms and spread the horned girls pussy open. "You're dripping."

"I-I can't help it." Aries said back, extremely embarrassed. "Watching the two of you made me like this. It was just too hot."

"Well, now you get to feel it yourself." Virgo said, waving for Natsu to come over.

He lined up his part with hers, but stopped before putting it in. "Are you sure about this? What about Loke?"

"This-this is all so I can please him." She said. "I want to know what men like in a woman in bed. Please, show me how to please a man."

Content with her answer, Natsu gave a soft smile before inserting his dick into the horned spirit. The girl gritted her teeth before letting out a moan. Once she was comfortable with this new insertion, Natsu started slowly thrusting in and out. "It-it feels strange." She moaned. "But it's so good."

"It will only get better." Virgo said, rubbing the girl's horns. She looked up at Natsu and the two shared a look before his thrusts became faster. His balls slapped against her thighs, creating a series of loud slaps on every impact. Aries threw her head back in a moan as Natsu grabbed her arms and hoisted her chest off the bed, letting her large breasts bounce forward with every thrust.

"Ohh!" Aries gasped in shock before looking down at her chest. Virgo had reached down and grabbed her breasts, massaging them violently. "V-Virgo."

"Just focus on pleasing Master Natsu." The maid said, squeezing the large balls of flesh.

Aries moaned again at the feeling. She'd played with herself in the spirit world, but it felt nothing like the. She felt her release coming as her walls tightened around Natsu's cock. "I'm cumming!" Her orgasm hit her and her cum shot out of her like a faucet, wetting both Natsu and the bed.

"She's a squirter." Natsu mumbled.

"Bad girl, Aries." Virgo scolded, pulling on one of her friends nipples. "You should never stain the masters bed. Now you have to work twice as hard to make him cum inside you."

Getting into the spirit of things, Natsu placed Aries on her side. With this new angle, he was able to hoist one of her long, slender legs into the air with one hand and snake under her to grab a breast with the other. And then he started moving. "OH, GOD YES!" Aries screamed in ecstasy. "KEEP FUCKING ME, NATSU!"

"I think she's finally gotten over her shyness." Natsu joked as he felt Virgo press up against his back.

"She is a lot cuter when she smiles." The maid confessed. Tired of being left out, Virgo reached over Natsu and grabbed Aries clitoris, rubbing it between her fingers.

"OH, GOD!" Aries screamed, gripping the bed with one of her hands. Begin assaulted by one pleasurable sensation on her pussy was bad enough. But now that Virgo had decided to join in on the fun, her mind was melting into a mess. "I LOVE IT!" She turned her head and pulled Natsu into a kiss.

The kiss was long and full of passion as the tongues battled for dominance. Aries lost the battle, but she didn't mind in the least as they left for air. "Aries, I'm about to cum." Natsu told her before they resumed the kiss.

"Let it out inside me." She begged in a lust filled mess. "I want you to fucking cum inside my fucking womb, you fucking sexy fuck!"

The other pinkette seemed a little shocked at Aries language and demanding attitude. 'She's turned into a complete slut.' Virgo thought, still rubbing her friends clit. 'I think she should have been fucked a long time ago. Then she'd have this confidence with her all the time.'

She was taken back into reality as she felt the pearl moisten. "I'm cumming!" Both Natsu and Aries screamed before they shot their cum out, Natsu's into the spirit and Aries' hit the night stand across the floor.

"You're not done, are you?" Aries asked between pants.

"Not on your life." Natsu joked before he rolled Aries onto her back, gripping her legs by her thick, toned thighs. The sweat covering her body only reminded him just how sexy the spirit was truly. "So beautiful." He mumbled, leaning down and licking her breasts.

"Mmh." Aries moaned. "Yes, just like that." She wiggled her butt on Natsu's groin, making his dick regain its girth and rigidity. "Keep fucking me." She told him in as sexy as voice as she could.

Not one to disappoint, Natsu let the nipple out of his mouth and started pumping his hips in and out of the horned spirit. "So tight." He moaned out before turning into a piston.

"YES, JUST LIKE THAT!" The horned girl shouted in joy.

"You've learned lot, Aries." The ram spirit looked over to see Virgo standing up on the bed and hover over her. "But you still need to learn your place in this situation." She said before sitting down on Aries' face. The pain from getting prodded by Aries' horns made the maid spirit cry out in masochistic pleasure. "Now, start licking."

In the blink of an eye, Aries started licking the other spirit's pussy. The pleasure and pain from the sensations brought Virgo close to orgasm in an instant. "Don't forget about me." Natsu said before lurching forward and kissing the maid. Though a bit shocked at first, Virgo melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in deeper.

Aries kept licking the snatch in front of her as she was pounded by Natsu. Natsu kept fucking the ram spirit as he started licking Virgo's neck and went down to her boobs. Virgo kept forcing her butt down on Aries horns as her own hand traveled down and started playing with Natsu's balls.

In this mass of human and celestial spirit flesh bouncing off each other, all three came at the same time. Natsu shot his seed deep in side Aries as the maid spirit came inside the ram spirits mouth. Virgo fell backwards while Natsu fell onto Aries before rolling off her. All three panted as Virgo crawled to the other side of the Dragon Slayer.

"Okay, that was fun." Natsu panted, sandwiched between two sexy pink haired spirits.

"Thank you for doing this, Master." Virgo said.

"You know, I don't think I wanna leave him." Aries said, wrapping herself around Natsu's arm. "I wanna become Natsu's spirit."

"I agree." Virgo said, copying her friends actions.

"Is that really okay?" He asked.

"I'm sure if we ask princess, she'll understand." Virgo answered.

"Then we can do this all the time." Aries said joyfully.

"All the time..." Natsu mumbled, unconsciously turned on as his dick regained its hardness.

"Oh, looks like he still wants to play." Aries teased, gripping the third leg.

"Master has such high stamina." Virgo said, grabbing it as well. "I have an idea for a special 'thank you' gift." She leaned over Natsu and whispered into her friends ear.

"Sounds like fun." The horned girl said before they both crawled down to his dick.

"What are you-?" Natsu started to ask before he moaned in pleasure. He looked down to see that both girls had placed their asses together against his cock, making it like a hotdog trapped between two pairs of buns. "So soft.." He moaned as the girls started twerking on it.

While Virgo went up Aries went down, bouncing the hot rod between the four soft cushions. "Does it feel good, master?" Virgo asked.

"It feels so good." He moaned out. "I'm about to cum."

"Shower us in it." Aries said, sticking her tongue out. "Mark us as your property. Taint us in your hot dragon cum!"

"Here it comes!" The hot seed burst out of his member, showering their asses and backs in his white spunk. Both girls wiped their hands on their butts and started licking it off each other's hands. Once their back sides were properly cleaned, both cuddled up to their future key owner. "I love you girls."

"We love you, too." Both said before they all fell asleep together.

* * *

 **My second lemon and first pure fuck-fic. I suggested this idea to Kript, but then this came to me. I didn't want to force this idea on him, so I decided to do it myself. Besides, I already gave him an idea.** **Now, I don't want to become know as a guy who ONLY does this kind of stuff, so this kind of fics won't come out back to back. I do have other ideas, but again, I'm saving those for a later date.**

 **Hoped you liked it, and tell me if you want ONE more chapter of this.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	2. Valentines Special

**Valentines Special**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 ** _Natsu's House_**

"So, ready to tell Lucy?" Natsu asked as he and the spirits stood off the bed, fully dressed.

"No, but it has to be done." Aries answered.

"Agreed. The princess has a right to know." Virgo nodded. "Now, please hold on." Natsu gripped her left shoulder and Aries the right. A seal appeared under the three before they sunk into the ground.

* * *

 _ **Lucy's Apartment**_

"Ah, nothing like finishing a long day with a nice, warm bath." Lucy sighed as she soaked in the tub. Plue floated around on a floaty before bumping into Lucy's bust, knocking him off. "Oh, sorry Plue." She chuckled before picking him up out of the water. "Come on, let's get dried off now." She stood up before a tremor rocked her home, sending her tumbling back into the water.

"Grrr. Natsu!" She screamed before climbing out. Wrapping a towel around herself, she then kicked the bathroom door down. "I've had it! Get out right-" She stopped her rant before noticing the room was totally empty. "What the, where'd he go?"

"How can Lucy wear any of this stuff?" Natsu's voice was coming out of her closet. Marching over to it, she opened it up to find Natsu, Virgo and Aries inside.

"These strings are getting caught in my horns." Aries complained as she yanked some clothing off.

"It's amazing that the princess would wear something like this." Virgo said, holding up a pair of panties.

"Hey, quit criticizing my clothing!" The blonde shouted, catching the ménage-a-trois. "And why are you three popping up in my closet!?" She looked underneath them to see a hole in her floor. "My room!"

"Oh, hey Lucy." Natsu said, totally ignoring the anger from the blonde. "We came to ask you something important."

"WHAT!?" Lucy asked.

"We wish for our keys to be given to master Natsu." Virgo answered as Aries cuddled up to the Dragon Slayer.

"Master Natsu?" Lucy repeated. "Why are you calling him- wait a minute. Why?"

"Oh, because the three of us are now in a relationship." Natsu honestly answered.

"What!?" The blonde asked. "When did this happen!?"

"Today." He answered. "These to came to me for sex practice, and one thing lead to another. Now the three of us are together." He wrapped his arms around the two spirits and pulled him in close.

Outside of Lucy's apartment, Erza was walking back to Fairy Hills. "WWWHHHAAATTT!?" She heard Lucy scream in shock.

Thinking the blonde was in some kind of danger, Erza raced up the stairs and kicked the door down, two swords at the ready. "Lucy, is everything alri-"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY SPIRITS!?" Lucy shouted in anger and shock.

"Yes, he did." Virgo nodded.

"And now we're in love with him." Aries added, cuddling up to Natsu.

"But what about Loke?" Lucy asked. "I thought you had a cru-"

A murderous aura cut her off as the four slowly turned to Erza. "Natsu..." She mumbled as she Requipped into her Purgatory armor. "How dare you!" She shouted before attacking the Dragon Slayer. With every blow, the three other girls winced. Even Lucy was starting to feel sorry for her friend.

"Princess, could you please put this on?" Virgo asked, handing Lucy an outfit.

The blonde looked down and noticed that the towel was starting to fall off. As Lucy changed into her pajamas, Natsu fell onto the floor. He was battered and bruised as Erza glared down at him. "That is only a fraction of what you deserve for violating Lucy's spirits!" She declared.

"Natsu!" Aries cried out out as she raced over to Natsu. "Please, you can't die on me!" She placed his head on her thighs and tried to tend his wounds.

"Calm down, Aries." Virgo said as the maid walked over. Once at her side, the maid helped to tend Natsu's wounds. "He won't die, not while we're here."

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and smiled as his two girlfriends did the same to him. Lucy watched the scene before her and it felt like something out of a novel, albeit a more perverted one. "Okay, you guys win." Everyone looked to her as she handed Natsu the two keys. "Just make sure you keep them happy, okay?"

"Course I will." Natsu smirked as he took the keys.

"Hold on one minute!" Erza shouted. "Lucy may be okay with this... situation, but I for one am not! You cannot keep something like this from the guild. You must tell them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He nodded before standing up. "Okay, girls. Let's go tell everyone." He started limping towards the door before Erza stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"Look outside, Natsu." The redhead pointed to the window, showing it was dark outside. "By now everyone has gone home for the night. You'll do this first thing tomorrow."

"It's night already?" Natsu asked, pressing against the window. "Man, we must fucked for hours." Ezra's armored hand gripped his head and pulled him back for another beating. "Help!"

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"So, how do we do this?" Natsu asked as he and Erza stood behind the curtain on the stage.

"Go out there, and show the guild." She replied, motioning to the two keys on his hip.

"I guess..." Natsu shrugged before taking a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing." He pushed the curtain out of the way and walked onto the stage.

"So, what's the big announcement, flame brain?" Gray asked from the crowd. Natsu glared at him before calmly reaching for the keys on his hips. Holding them to the sky, Natsu turned them and summoned the two spirits. "What- why do you have two of Lucy's spirits!?"

"Because the three of us are now in a relationship." He simply stated as the two spirits cuddled up to him.

"...WHAT!?" The whole guild shouted at once. Half of the men passed out from blood loss and the other half were crying that they weren't Natsu.

"When did this happen!? How did this happen!?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, it started when these two came to me for-" Natsu started to explain.

"Natsu, be quite!" Erza shouted, shutting him up with a punch to the head. "Now, even though the three of them are in an... unnatural relationship, we shouldn't pass judgement on them. Just treat them like you would any couple, even though they're not. Understand?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" The whole guild said in fear.

The crowd dispersed as some men pulled Natsu away, asking him for his secret to getting two woman at once. At the same time, the girls gathered around the two spirits. "So, can I ask you something?" Lisanna asked nervously.

"Of course, ask away." The maid replied.

"Well, I, uh..." The take over mage mumbled, making everyone stare at her.

"She wants to know if you two can get pregnant like us." Cana said for her friend before taking a sip of her beer.

"Cana!" Lisanna shouted, embarrassed that she couldn't ask the question herself.

"The answer to your question is yes." Aries answered. "We can get pregnant like any other woman, but it requires very specific circumstances."

"What kind of circumstances?" Mirajane asked, eager at the idea of children joining the world.

"Physically, it requires a solar eclipse." Virgo explained. "But emotionally, it requires that the spirit and their masters hearts truly love each other. They must be willing to lay down their lives for each other, if that is the case."

The women around them smiled at the romantic undertones of the requirements. "But there's also another part." Aries spoke up. "It requires copious amounts of-"

"Fluffy!" Asuka cheered as she pett Aries' head from her mother's arms.

"Maybe we should finish this explanation later." The spirit said. "It's not exactly child safe."

"Okay?" They said, confused about the second part.

"Ladies." Both looked down to see the master of the guild walking over to them. "Seeing as you're dating one of my children, I would like to offer both of you a place in the guild. Do you accept?"

"Of course." Virgo nodded for both of them.

"Splendid. Mira, go get the stamp." Makarov called to the model.

Second later, Mirajane walked over with the guild stamp in hand. "So, where do you two want them?" She asked sweetly.

"Here." Virgo lifted her skirt and exposed her left thigh. Aries turned around and motioned to her right shoulder blade. Mira pressed down and their marks appeared on their skin, Virgos in bright red while Aries' was light blue.

"Welcome to the guild." Makarov said with a smile.

"Thank-" Virgo started before she and Aries disappeared in a shimmer of light.

"What just happened?" Evergreen asked.

"They were sent back to the spirit world." Lucy answered. "Natsu, what did you do that for?" The girls moved to the side as the men did the same, showing an empty space where the Dragon Slayer once was.

"He just did the same thing." Gray said.

* * *

 _ **Spirit World**_

Natsu looked at his clothing and found himself in the celestial garb he always wore. "How'd I get here?" He asked aloud.

"I wish I could answer you, master." Virgo said from behind, making him turn around.

"You guys got pulled here too?" He asked, making both of his girlfriends nod.

The stars started swirling around them before they condensed and exploded, turning into the Spirit King. "You three have broken a sacred law of the spirits." He bellowed. "Relationships between humans and spirits are strictly forbidden!" He drew his sword and pointed it at Natsu, making him stumble back in fear. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't turn you into stardust at once."

Natsu was understandably terrified at the king, but he still managed to stand up. "I'm sorry we broke some stupid rule, but it's not like we did anything wrong. All we did was have sex. I'm sorry if that offends your feelings, but I'm not going to break things off with Virgo and Aries. I care for them, and I know they feel the same way. So if you wanna kill me, go ahead, but you're only gonna them sad and miserable."

The king watched as the two spirits stood in front of him, ready to die for with him as well. Smiling, he sheathed his sword, confusing the trio. "Finally, someone has given the right answer." He said. "For centuries, humans have been falling for us, but the second I put on this act, they abandon their relationships to save their skin. Natsu Dragneel, you are worthy of my praise, and I grant this relationship my blessing."

"You mean..." Aries started.

"Correct." He answered. "The three of you can stay together." He turned into pure light before he faded away.

"That's wonderful!" Aries shouted, hugging Natsu. Virgo did the same and they hit the ground.

"So, how do we get back home?" Natsu asked, looking around.

"Oh, I can take you back." All looked up to see Loke standing in front of them. "But on one condition."

"What is it, Loke?" Natsu asked as the pink haired trio stood back up.

"One date with Aries." He said, pushing up his glasses.

"Hell no!" Natsu shouted before punching him in the face. "Now take us back to the guild!"

"Okay..." The lion spirit groaned out.

"Virgo, if he tries something like that again, please deal with him." Aries requested.

"Of course." Virgo nodded as they returned to Earthland.

* * *

 ** _Four Months Later_**

The two female pinkettes found living around Natsu's house to be pretty mundane... minus the constant jokes and pranks from Natsu. It was just the three of them living there now. Happy had moved out of the house about a week after he flew into a threesome. It took another month just to train him to unsee what he saw.

As Virgo cleaned the house, Aries was mulling around, worrying about Natsu on his latest job. A knock on the door brought her back to reality and she opened it, finding a delivery boy with a box in his hands. "Uh, hi?" The delivery man asked, never seeing a girl with horns before.

"Can I help you with something?" Aries asked.

"Yeah, I have a package for a mister... Natsu Dragneel." He answered, reading the name off the box.

"Yes, I'll take it. I'm one of his girlfriends." She replied, taking the box.

"One of?" The boy repeated. "Man, that is one lucky son of a bitch." He walked away and Aries closed the door. She placed a box on the kitchen table just as Virgo walked in.

"A delivery for master Natsu?" She asked, earning a nod from her fellow spirit. "Where's it from?"

Aries looked to the tag sticking on the box. "'Crocus Costume Collection.' I wonder if this is some outfit for another one of his pranks."

"You know, maybe we should prank him back." Virgo suggested. Walking into the kitchen, she opened a drawer and pulled out a meat tenderizer. Raising it above her head, she was about to bring it down and crush the box.

"Stop!" Both look to the door and found Natsu racing over before grabbing the box. "Did you two forget what today is?" Both girls looked at each other confused before shaking their heads no.

"It's Valentine's Day." Both girls looked at each other in shock at the gap in their memory. "These were presents for you two. I thought we could try something new. A little role playing."

"I think that's ample reward for not trusting you." Virgo said. "Please forgive us."

"You're forgiven." Natsu said. "Now, do you wanna see what got?"

Pulling the box apart, the two spirits stared at their presents before blushing. "Which one do you want?" Aries asked the other female.

* * *

 _ **An Hour Later**_

 _ **Natsu's Room**_

Natsu sat in his room, dressed up in a black school uniform and a red tie that was skin tight, showing off his rock hard body. Rolling over to his side, he picked up the picture frame on his nightstand. It was him and some cut out from the shop. The smiles on their faces and the Christmas outfits on them brought a small smile to his face, and a tear to his eye.

A knock on the door made him put the picture down. "I don't wanna talk about it, mom. I just wanna-" He rolled onto his and stared in amazement as Virgo and Aries walked into the room.

Virgo wore a bright red bra that was struggling to hold her bust in place. Two red straps went over her shoulders as a pink bow sat between her flesh orbs. Fake red feather wings hung of her back as red gloves went up to her elbows. A skirt too short for her covered lower half before it turned into a pair of red stockings. Pink heels covered her feet and in her hand was a red bow and arrow set.

Aries outfit was far more revealing. A simple black choker was around her neck as a female symbol necklace hung between her breasts. Fake bat wings were on her back as her boobs were BARELY covered by red leather leafs. A pink thong concealed her pussy and two pink sleeves went from her elbows and ended in a ring around her middle finger. Completing the look was a pair of red leggings topped in pink, black stiletto heels, and a pink devil tail sticking out of her ass.

"Wha- who are you?" Natsu mumbled as his two girlfriends walked over to the bed, Virgo on the left and Aries on the right.

"I don't know about her, but I'm here to claim your broken heart for myself." Aries said, leaning over and giving the man a healthy dose of her cleavage.

"Bad succubus." Virgo said, shooting her fellow spirit with the toy arrow. "True love will conquer the power of lust."

"Wh- My hands are moving on this own." Natsu reached up and grabbed both of them by their asses. "Stop it, please."

The girls ignored his pleads and pulled down his pants, freeing throbbing erection. "A little competition then?" Aries suggested. "Whoever makes him cum more get him. Shall we get started?"

The other girl nodded before they bent over and started licking their respective sides of the rod. Their assed were shaking in Natsu's face as Aries's tail waved around. Natsu floated the skirt high on Virgo, showing her bare pussy. "No underwear? What's wrong with you." He smirked before placing his fingers inside of her.

Virgo gasped at the sudden action, letting Aries take advantage of the free rod. She put her head over the dick and started blowing Natsu. "Not fair, Aries." She said. Regaining her composure, Virgo leaned down and began licking the side as Aries went up and down.

Aries began shaking her ass harder in front of Natsu, making him reach up and grab the tail. He began moving it in a circle and the beads inside the anus moved as well, making her moan as well. Her gasp sent pleasurable vibrations along Natsu's shaft, encouraging him to continue his endeavor.

Virgo pressed her own rear down on his fingers until they were knuckle deep in her cunt. Both girls moaned in pleasure before Aries left the shaft for air. "My, what a lustful boy you are." She teased before wrapping her bust around his spit coated rod and began massaging it. The head poked out of the flesh mounds, so she bent down and took the rest of the rod into her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around the bulbous top, making sure to coat every part. Natsu moaned at the sensation, but he never let go of the tail. With his free hand, he lifted the soaked thong out of the way and pushed his face into her cunt. Giving it a long lick, he dug into the slit, attacking both of her holes at once.

"Well, I guess I'll be taking care of his jewels." Virgo said as she crawled off the bed.. Walking around the 69ing pair, she stopped at the end of the bed and planted her face into his sack. The musky smell filled her nostrils as she placed her lips on his balls and began sucking.

"Oh, god!" Natsu cried out as his rod was being assaulted from two different angles as well. Never one to just give up, he returned to eating out Aries, making her moan as well.

Virgo sucked harder on his sack before she ended up taking one of his balls into her mouth. Careful not to clamp her teeth down on it, the maid started playing with it inside her mouth. Aries kept blowing and massaging his staff at the same time as this, making Natsu try harder to make Aries cum.

Aries could feel the rod twitching on her tongue and she doubled her effort. She wanted the Dragon Slayers sperm in her mouth, and she knew it was coming soon. But at the same time, her womanhood was also tightening around Natsu's tongue and her ass was being played with. Aries left for a gasp of air as she looked back at Natsu. "Keep it up, I'm almost there."

She plunged back down on the rod with renewed vigor. Virgo noticed this and did the same, wanting to taste her masters cum. "I-I can't take it anymore!" Natsu shouted before his erruption of an orgasim. The horned spirit swallowed as fast as she could, but the volume was too much and it began to leak out of her mouth.

The sperm trickled down his rod as Aries sat up and licked the sperm off of her breasts. Natsu quickly grabbed ahold of her ass and pulled in closer, finally bringing the girl to an orgasim. Virgo seized the opportunity and swallowed the rod herself, getting her fair share of the white liquid.

Aries fell forward and landed in Natsu's crotch. "Timing was off by just a hair, but I don't mind a bit." She chuckled. "Now I think it's time our little Cupid here felt the difference between lust and love."

Standing up, Aries took off her necklace and fake wings before sensually biting on the ring on her right hand. She yanked it before doing the same with the left and kicking her heels off. Gripping the leggings, she slowly pulled them off, showing off her long legs. Her hands traveled to her breasts as she pulled the pasties off, showing off her hardened nipples.

Swaying her ass and shaking the tail, she walked over behind Virgo, who was still blowing Natsu, and groped her, making her moan in shock. "How are you gonna feel when I make you cum?" She pulled her fellow spirit into a kiss as her hands unhooked the red bra, letting her tits bounce free.

Pushing Virgo onto the bed as Natsu rolled off, Aries climbed behind her before massaging the maids tits with one hand and unhooking the skirt. Sliding her hand down, Aries slipped it into Virgo's slit, making the maid moan in response. The horned girl chuckled, enjoying the role of succubus a little too much. Natsu felt his erection return as he pulled the stockings and heels off the maid.

"A-Aries..." Virgo moaned, surprised at how good the other female was pleasing her. Struggling to regain control, the maid put on a brace face and remembered her role. "Th-this is nothing to a servant of love."

"Then how about this?" The 'succubus' asked before sliding under the maids arm and clamping her mouth down on one of Virgo's tits before sucking. The maid gasped in pleasure as she started bouncing on Aries' lap. Soon, Aries slid her hips under the other spirits, raising her off the bed.

Tired of being left out, Natsu leaned forward and began licking Aries' slit as well. Both girls moaned at the sensation as they both began to feel their orgasim approaching. Aries stopped sucking and stared at Virgo's moaning face with a smile. She dug her fingers deeper into the maid and resumed her breast sucking, much to Virgo's pleasure. Natsu tripled his efforts in Aries, making her moan as well.

"I'm cumming!" Both girls shouted at the same time before their juices flowed out of them, soaking both the bed and Natsu's face. Licking his face clean, Natsu smiled at the two girls before undressing himself. Virgo laid on top of Aries, so she was first. Lining his part up with her, he thrusted it all in at once, making her moan.

Grabbing her thick, doughy ass, Natsu spun her around on his rod and began fucking her doggy style. "Oh, master!" Virgo moaned as her thighs slapped against his balls. Her breasts bounced back and forth as he pistoned in and out of her. "W-why me f-first?"

"Well, Aries is up two to one on orgasims." He chuckled. "Figured you wanted to even the score."

Aries sat against the bed frame, watching the two fuck with lust in her eyes. One hand traveled down to her tail and began playing with it, yanking it in and out of her ass. "Feels good to give into your lust, doesn't it?" She teased as she used her free hand to bring one of her breasts to her mouth.

Natsu's eyes never left Virgo's arching back as she moaned in pleasure. His mind started thinking and her hair grew in length, letting him reach forward and grab a tuff, pulling her head back. "God, I love this body of yours." He whispered into her ear. Reaching his free hand back, Natsu delivered a hard smack to the maids ass.

"Yes!" The spirit cried out it in pleasure, her masochistic nature coming through. "Spank me, hit me, punish me, master! Give this dirty cherub what she truly wants!" She started thrusting her rear backwards in an attempt to keep pace with Natsu's thrusts.

Smirking, Natsu continued to smack her doughy ass. He pistoned in and out of her, turning his rod into a blur. "Tell me how much you love it." He said, delivering a fierce smack to her ass.

"I love it!" The maid replied. "I love the way that you degrade me. The way you hit me! I want to be your fucktoy, so please, keep fucking me master!"

Natsu yanked harder on her hair as he felt his walls clamp around his rod. "I'm getting close..." He told her. "Where do you want it, slut?"

"Inside me!" The maid begged with her tongue out. "Blast your hot cum inside my fucking womb, master! Please, give me your cum!" Her walls tightened even more before one final thrust shot sperm inside of her. The sensation of the hot jizz flowing inside her was enough to push her over the edge. "I'm cumming!" Virgo shouted as her juices mixed with Natsu's as they flowed out of her.

Natsu let go of the pink locks and Virgo's face fell to the bed. Still inside of her, Natsu flipped her onto her side and placed her right leg against his hard chest. Grinding his crotch against hers, Natsu's rod regained its hardness. "Now, now, Natsu." He looked up to the bed frame to see Aries sitting on it, her pussy dripping. "You can't keep me waiting any longer."

Natsu smirked before he leaned forward and started licking the slit, making the horned girl moan. At the same time, he gripped the leg and started thrusting into Virgo. The maid moaned in pleasure as her breasts bounced around. "Fuck me, master!" She cried out.

Aries wrapped her legs around Natsu's head and pulled him in closer as one of her hands continued to play with the bead tail in her ass. "Yes, that's it." Aries said before grabbing his head and forcing him deeper. Enjoying the sweet taste coming from the slit, Natsu dug into the cunt, swirling his tongue around her pearl. Not one to forget his goal, he continued to thrust into the maid beneath him.

"A-almost there!" The horned girl said, grinding her cunt into his face. At the same time, Natsu felt the walls of Virgo's count tighten around him. He increased his speed of both his tongue and his hips, and his rod started twitching as well.

"I'm cumming!" Both girls shouted at the same time before Natsu blasted another load into the maid.

Virgo panted as Natsu pulled out of her tender snatch, still hard. Aries climbed down off the frame and laid on her back, presenting herself to Natsu. "Now it's my turn." She teased.

"First things first." Natsu said as he gripped the tail. In one quick action, he yanked all ten beads out of her ass, making the ram moan. The pleasure of the action sent the ram into a spasm, sending her pussy flowing. Natsu then thrusted into her before pumping in and out.

Her big breasts bounced around as Natsu pushed himself up and leaned over her, pushing her legs into his chest. Lurching over the ram, Natsu continued to thrust inside of her before leaning down and kissed her. The two began a tongue battle that Natsu easily dominated. "Fuck me, you sexy stud!" Aries cried out.

Looking over, Natsu raised one of his hands and delivered another smack to Virgo's rear, making the maid moan again. "Again, master!" She begged, shaking her ass like a dog. Natsu obeyed the request and smacked her again and again.

Smelling a familiar scent, Natsu found that Virgo was dripping wet just from her ass getting smacked. Taking his fingers, he thrusted into her cunt and began wiggling them inside of her. She moaned in concert with Aries as her walls were played with. Natsu felt both girls walls tighten again, but their cum soaked both his fingers and his rod, so friction wasn't a problem.

Virgo leaned over and began kissing Aries as the two held hands for strength. Their tongues twirled in front of Natsu before he joined in the tongue wrestling. Saliva dripped out of their mouths before the two girls moaned loudly as they both came, causing Natsu to shot his fourth load into Aries.

Natsu pulled his hand out of Virgo and gripped Aries by the waist before falling onto his back, pulling the horned girl up. "Let's have you work this time." Natsu chuckled. Aries smiled before leaning back and grinding on his dick. Her sweat covered tits bounced up and down, making her nipples swirl with every thrust.

"Virgo, come help me." Aries said. The maid nodded and crawled onto Natsu's face before squatting on it. Natsu reached his tongue up and began licking the slit, still wet from the orgasim, making the maid moan. He then started thrusting up when Aries bounced down, making both girls moan.

The girls reached forward and grabbed each other's hands for strength. They then wrapped their arms around each others neck and began a wet, sloppy kiss. The two girls continued the makeout before Aries felt Natsu's hands on her breast. Tweaking on her nipples, Natsu felt his limit approaching.

"I'm cumming!" He shouted, shooting his final load into the rams womb. The hot semen flowing into her caused Aries to cum as well and at the same time, Virgo came from Natsu's skilled tongue work.

All three panted as the girls fell onto their backs. They then crawl over to Natsu and wrapped their arms around him. "So, does this make things better?" Aries asked. Her answer came in the form of a kiss on the lips.

Natsu smiled before turning to Virgo and giving her the same treatment. "I'll take that as a yes." She said. Both rested on his shoulders, giving him a view of their naked, sweaty tits.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Both said with a smile before they all fell asleep.

* * *

 **Here you guys go, the second chapter of this smut fic. The basic idea for this chapter came from a guest review, I just decided to tweak it and make it Valentine's Day themed. In it, Natsu plays a teen who was dumped and visited by two spirits of love. One good (Virgo as a cherub) and one bad (Aries as a succubus).**

 **Gotta be honest, I did NOT expect this much support for a second chapter. This is such an odd pairing that I thought people would brush it off to the side. I thank all of you for your support and I hoped you enjoyed this two-shot.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	3. Fun in the Sun

**Fun in the Sun**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **6 Months Later**_

 ** _Fairy Tail Guildhall_**

"Gah, I'm so bored." Natsu huffed as he sat in the big building.

"We know, fireshitter." Gray replied in his underwear. However this time, he wasn't alone. Almost every member of the guild was in short clothing or bathing suits. They were hoping to spend the day in the pool at the guild, but a recent fight cracked a hole it rendering it useless. It was so hot, Juvia was turning into steam. "Why is it so hot here?"

"Don't look at me, ice balls." Natsu replied. "Aren't there any jobs to do?"

"Why don't you go and look?" Lucy asked, fanning herself.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the job board to find something to do. 'Search for a lost relic... gather some magical fruit... protect a noble... these all sound so boring...' Just as he was about to give up, one job caught his eye and he pulled it off.

"Hey guys, what do you think about this one?" He asked, holding up the job to his team.

'Help Needed Dealing With Sharks at Akane Resort.'

'Reward: 600,000 Jewels Per Wizard and Two Free Days at the Resort.'

"Natsu... its to hot to do anything..." Happy sighed.

"No it's not." The Dragon Slayer said back. Then again, being a Fire Dragon Slayer gave Natsu a natural resistance to all manner of heat, natural or magical.

Lucy studied the paper and her eyes were glued to the reward. "I'm all for it!" She raced to the door and opened it, only to be blasted by the searing heat and fell over. "So hot..."

"Ah, you guys are just complaining." The pinkette replied. "I'll just go see if Erza want to help."

"I wouldn't do that..." Wendy said as Carla tired to shield her from the heat. "She's still upset that they can't make her a strawberry cake because the heat fried the oven... I don't think she'll be okay for a while."

Remembering how scary Erza was last time this happened, Natsu turned around and looked at the other members. "Anyone wanna go with me on a job?" Natsu asked the guild, only to be met with complaints about the heat. "Fine, I'll do this myself." He pulled Lucy out of the way and walked out the door.

* * *

 ** _Akane Resort_**

"Thank you so much for coming so quickly." The owner of the resort said, vigorously shaking Natsu's hands. "We don't know what's going on. Normally the sharks here are so peaceful, but lately they've just been acting crazy."

"Don't worry, I'll figure things out." The pinkette replied before he left the office. Passing through the casino quickly, he reached the beach to find it completely cleared of people. Off in the ocean, he could see a swarm of sharks circling around something. "What are they doing out there?"

He cupped his hands like binoculars but was still unable to see what they were doing. "Crap... I'm gonna need a boat." Finding the boat rental from the whole Tower of Heaven incident still open, the Dragon Slayer quickly attained his hated rival and dragged it as close to the water as he could.

Taking out the two spirit keys, he then quickly summoned both of his girlfriends. "You called for us, master?" The maid spirit asked.

"Yeah, need you guys to help me with a job." He said. "The owner wants me to deal with some sharks that have been nothing people. Reward is two all-paid for days at the resort."

"Sounds easy, why call us?" Aries asked.

"Well... uh..." He motioned to the boat behind them and the two immediately understood the problem.

"Don't worry, Natsu. We'll help you out." Aries said as she and Virgo pushed the boat into the water. The horned girl then sat in the boat and pulled Natsu onto her soft lap as Virgo used her magic power to control the boat. The second they started moving, Natsu's motion sickness kicked in.

The wool of the girls dress almost put him to sleep as the two girls smiled down at him. He weakly smiled back as Aries began petting his own pink locks. The smell of saltwater filled his nose before the circle of fins grew closer. Soon the sharks had surrounded their small boat and began ramming into the side.

"Master Natsu, we're here." Virgo said, bringing the boat to a stop as the sharks circled them.

"Th-thro-throw me o-over..." He groaned out before throwing himself to the side of the dinghy. A shark reared it's head up and closed it's jaw, hoping to bite Natsu. Virgo quickly pulled him back but the fish still managed to pull on Natsu's scarf, taking it off the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu saw this and with all his strength threw himself into the water. The sharks swarmed after him and all the two spirits could see were flashes of fire followed by steam that rose out of the water. Minutes passed before the sharks swam away from the Dragon Slayer, who rose out of the water with both his scarf and a strange green orb.

"What is that?" The maid spirit asked as Natsu threw it on board.

"No clue, but the sharks were really stubborn about it staying there." The man replied. "I think it's the reason they were going crazy."

"Well whatever it is, we should probably get it back to the owner." Aries said as she pulled her lover into the boat before they resumed the position they came out in. The ship quickly returned to shore and the spirits helped Natsu out of the boat.

At the shore a crowd of people had gathered after it got around that someone was going to deal with the sharks. "We could see the steam all the way from here." The owner said after pushing his way through the crowd. "What happened?"

"Well whatever this is, I think it's what caused the sharks to go crazy." Natsu said, holding up the orb. "Once I picked it up, all the sharks just left."

"What is it?" The owner asked as he took the sphere.

"You got me." The pinkette male replied.

"I'll call the magic knights and have them pick this thing up." The owner said, reaching into his pocket. "In the mean time, I believe you have a reward." He pulled out the two day passes and gave them to Natsu as the crowd thanked their hero. "Okay everyone! Let's get back in the water and have some fun!"

The crowd was already in their swimsuits due to the heat, so they just charged into the water and set up their blankets and such. "Follow me and I'll set you three up with some swimsuits of your own." The owner said to the three pinkettes.

"Thank you for the offer, but the two of us can handle that on our own." Virgo said before the two spirits returned to their homeland in a flash of light.

"O... Kay..." The owner mumbled in shock before turning to Natsu. "What about you, sir?"

"Sure, go ahead." The Dragon Slayer said before following the owner into the casino. They reached a bathroom and Natsu entered before the owner handed in a swimsuit. Minutes later, Natsu stepped out in a pair of red swim trunks with a black flame on the left side. "Thanks, man." Natsu said before tying his scarf around his head and walking out of the casino.

"Wait!" The owner said, making Natsu stop. "For you, we have a special spot for vips only. I think you deserve it for helping us out." The owner lead Natsu to a clearing filled with nothing but white sand, a few rocks on the side, and nothing but clear ocean for miles. "Only one other person is here at the moment. But I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing it with a hero. Please enjoy yourselves."

The man left and Natsu smiled as he laid on his back, closing his eyes. 'Wonder what Aries and Virgo are gonna show up in?' He was too busy eating during the games to pay attention to the naval battle so he missed the bikini showdown. A smile on his face, he missed the sound of footsteps walking over to him.

"Hello, there." A voice said, making Natsu open his eyes to see Meredy standing over him. Natsu snapped up and rolled around, catching the girls full appearance. Her black bikini top crossed under each other in an 'x' pattern as the straps went over her shoulder. The bottom half was held up by two rings and her hair was tied by a black bow.

"Meredy, what are doing here?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I'm on vacation." She chuckled out. "Fight all of those dark guilds can get pretty tiring, so Jellal gave me some time off. Good thing I saved the owner while ago because now I have this lovely beach to myself, or so I thought. Now what are you doing here?"

"A job came up about helping the resort with a shark problem, so I came." Natsu explained. "After that, he gave me and my girlfriends a two day pass to stay here."

"Wait, GIRLFRIENDS?" Meredy asked back in shock. "How the heck did you managed to get two women to fall for you? More importantly, who are they? Mirajane and Lisanna?"

"Uh... not quite." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. A doorbell sound went off and both covered their eyes from a bright light before it quickly faded.

"So that's where you wandered off too?" The two humans looked up to see the spirits walk towards them. Virgo walked forward in a frilled bikini version of her maid outfit, while Aries had merely reshaped her wool dress into a tube top and bottoms. "Oh, and who are you?" The ram spirit asked.

"Y-y-y-y-you two are spirits!" Meredy mumbled out, her hand shaking as she pointed at them. "How did this happen!?"

"Do you want the long answer or the short answer?" Natsu asked, making Meredy close her mouth.

"F-forget I asked." She replied, standing up. "Let's just enjoy the beach, okay?" She walked away quickly, unknowingly letting Natsu get a amazing view of her rear end.

Natsu felt himself grow hard at the sight, and this fact didn't go unnoticed by his two girlfriends. "Looks like someone's getting excited." Aries teased as she leaned over his shoulder. "And you know, we ARE all alone now. Maybe we can have some fun."

"That does sound enjoyable." Virgo added.

Natsu smirked before he grabbed the girls by their waists. "I love you girls, so much."

* * *

 _ **With Meredy**_

'Okay Meredy, calm down.' The empathic mage told herself as she rapidly packed up her beach supplies. There was a Natsu themed item everywhere. A towel, a few bottles, a floaty, even a magazine of Natsu where he appeared with his shirt off. 'Just because your secret crush is here doesn't mean anything.'

'Sure he showed up with his girlfriends, both of whom have pink hair like me, but that doesn't mean he has a thing for them. Maybe the four of us can just have a fun day at the beach.' She threw it all in a bag before placing that over her shoulder. 'And if things go well...' Her mind traveled to the gutter as her face turned beet red. 'Calm down Meredy. Let's not put the cart ahead of the horse.'

She walked out to the main beach, only to find the three other pinkettes missing. "Hello, Natsu? Anyone?" A gagging noise caught her attention, making her think someone was sick. "Can a spirit even get sick?" She asked herself as she followed the noise before finding it was coming from behind a rock.

She peered behind the rock and went wide eyed at what she saw. Virgo and Natsu where kissing as he fondled her clothed tits while Aries was on her knees blowing Natsu. The kissing pair left for air before Natsu started nibbling on the maids ear. Virgo bit her lip to keep her moans down as Aries looked up and smirked.

Natsu raised his hand and delivered a hard smack to the maids doughy ass, making her moan out loud. "Harder, master!" She cried out as Natsu did the same thing, again and again. A bright red handprint soon developed on her rear end as Virgo's pussy began dripping even more. "C-cumming!" She cried out as her knees collapsed and she fell to dick height.

"You really just came from being slapped on the ass?" Aries teased as she pulled off of Natsu's cock with a loud pop. "You're such a slut."

"O-only for the master." The maid panted out as she turned to the errection. Virgo started licking up the left side as Aries did the same for the right side.

"Just like that." Natsu said, his hands up against the rock. The two tongues coated his hard cock in a layer of saliva before Virgo moved up to the head and engulfed it. Aries moved down and began cupping and sucking his nuts, making Natsu moan even louder. "You two are getting too good at this." He let out, trying not to cum early.

The maid bobbed her head up and down, enjoying the taste of her lovers cock. Aries nuzzled her mouth in her lovers jewels, licking them thoroughly so they would match his dick. Gripping his fist, Natsu forced himself not to blow before Virgo pulled off him. "Please master, fuck my face like you usually do." She begged.

With a happy smirk, Natsu grabbed her head by the sides and forced her to swallow his dick. Her gag reflex had been suppressed from this act, making Natsu go full throttle into a throat fucking. He bucked his hips and forced his did in and out of her mouth again and again. His balls slapped against her chin as Aries watch from the side.

Meredy watched from the other side of the rock, her hands fondling her left tit and rubbing her pussy through her bikini. 'Wow... he's even amazing in bed.' She thought, biting her lip to make sure her moan wasn't heard. She moved to her right tit and began fondling that as well.

Virgo was in euphoria from the rough treatment she was receiving. Her own hands traveled to her breasts and she started pinching her nipples through the cloth. Natsu loved the desperation Virgo was showing him as he felt his limit reaching. With one final thrust, he slammed his hips forward and blasted his seed into her waiting mouth. She gulped down as much as she could as fast as she could before he pulled out of her.

With one final swallow, she opened her mouth and a few drops of semen fell onto the sand. Aries quickly crawled over and tried to suck out some semen of her own. She got a very small amount, but she did revive Natsu's erection. "Let's keep going, okay?" She asked, hope full in her eyes.

"I don't know... I think I need some motivation." Natsu teased, making both spirits smile at each other.

"I think we can arrange that." The maid replied as both spirits stood up.

Their bodies started moving as they danced to an unhearable tune. Virgo grind her hips back and forth as she reached behind her neck and slowly undid the strap that held her top up. Aries was gyrating as she reshaped her wool bikini before she lowered her hands to show off her bare chest. Virgo slowly peeled her top away from her breasts and the girls started dancing against each other.

They grabbed each other's underwear and pulled them off in their respective ways, leaving the two women completely naked. They continued their little strip show before Virgo grabbed the horned girls head. The two stared into each others eyes before they started kissing. Their tongues twirled around as they made out before Virgo forced Aries to the sandy ground.

They began fondling each other's breasts as Natsu took off his own swimwear and crawled over to the two. He lined his cock up to their two soaking slits and pushed in between them. Both girls moaned in pleasure as they felt his warm rod press against the outside of their bellies. "Fuck me, Natsu!/Fuck me, master!" Both spirits begged as they looked into his eyes.

"Have I mentioned that I love you two so much?" He asked before pulling away and lining up with Aries' cunt. With a strong thrust he pushed into the ram girl, making her moan in pleasure. Virgo was a little disappointed in the decision but then Natsu smacked that ass, making her moan. "Keep her mouth busy."

Virgo nodded with a blush and resumed kissing the ram spirit as they bounced in time with Natsu's thrusts. They left for air as Virgo leaned down and began to suck on the other spirits breasts, making her moan aloud. The assault on her body was so enjoyable that Aries' tongue fell out of her mouth.

The large globs of flesh were a treat to the maid spirit as she assaulted them with her tongue. Natsu's smack on the ass were a treat to Virgo herself as she continued to do as her key keeper told her. Natsu increased his speed of his hips and his smacks, making both girls moan even louder.

Aries gripped onto Virgos skin, leaving drag marks along her pale skin. The action made the maid moan even louder as her sadomasochistic nature took over and she relished in the pain from the streaks. Basically twerking for Natsu, she received another set of slaps to her doughy ass. Natsu felt Aries' walls tighten around his cock as his own nuts tighten up. "Get ready, girls." He grunted out. "Here it comes!"

With one one final thrust/smack combo, he blasted his load deep into Aries cunt. The ram girl moaned at the seed poured into her and she came herself, the same time that Virgo did from her smack treatment. The girls cried out in ecstasy as Natsu pulled out of the horned girl, letting his seed drip out.

The spirits panted in exhaustion before they turned back to each other and resumed their make-out session. "Oh!" Virgo cried out in surprise as Natsu shoved his returned erection into her pussy.

"Your turn." He said before grabbing her hips and pulling her up, going back first onto the sand. He then started thrusting upwards and the maid moaned in pleasure as her thick ass jiggled with every movement.

"M-master..." She moaned out like a cheap whore, her whole body bouncing in rhythm with Natsu's thrusts. His hands never left her ass unless it was to deliver a hard smack to her, making moan even louder. Sand flew off her body as her breasts circled with every thrust. "More, master! Fuck your filthy maid harder!" She cried out.

"Your wish is my command." Natsu replied before he increased his speed. His balls slapped against her thighs with a loud clap as the maid threw her head back in pleasure.

Aries had recovered enough of her leg strength to crawl over and smirked as she watched her fellow spirit get pounded. "Don't leave me out of the fun." She teased before she placed her hand directly onto Virgos clit and began rubbing it. The maid was taken aback by the action, but still moaned loudly.

Virgo looked over at Aries smirking face as the horned girl used her other hand to grab a bouncing tit and pinch the hard nipple on it. The maid moaned even louder when her fellow spirit leaned in and began sucking on the other one. Natsu appreciated the sight and gave a smack to Aries rear end before returning to hitting the masochistic maid. Virgo moaned even louder as her ass once again gained a bright red hand print.

All three were once again engrossed in their fuck session, completely missing Meredy throw her bikini to the side and begin masturbating from the other side. 'This-this is so hot.' She thought as she bit her lip to avoid being heard. 'I wish that it was me there...' Her fingers pistoned in and out of her cunt, her imagination replacing the maid with herself.

Her walls tightened around her digits as she fondled her right tit even more. She pushed it up and bit down on her nipple, freeing her hand to play with clit as well. 'Natsu...' The empathic mage thought in ecstasy as she continued to please herself. A small orgasim hit her and she bit down to keep the moan in her mouth.

The thrusts from Natsu's thick cock never stopped pounding Virgos cunt for a second, coating it in her pussy juices. Aries' fondling hand had traveled to her own slit and inserted two fingers into it. He mouth never left the breast she swirled her tongue around the nipple before bitting down in it. The maid spirit cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as her walls tightened around her lovers cock.

"I'm cumming!" She cried out as her pussy squeezed Natsu into cumming himself, giving Virgo her second load of the day. His seed soaked the inside of her as she fell back onto Natsu's strong chest panting. His dick left with an audible pop, coated in his and her cum. Natsu slid out from under her and rested her on the sand as she caught her breath.

"Don't think you're done yet." Aries teased as she laid on her back, spreading her holes for him to use. "Come on, Natsu. I want it up my ass this time."

Natsu was slightly taken aback by the request but his erection still returned. Walking over on his knees, he lined it up to her back hole before pressing forward. The entrance was tight and pushed Natsu back, but he was never one to give up. Grabbing the girls hips, he pushed again and forced himself right into the ram spirits asshole.

The ram spirit moaned as she looked up and nodded at Natsu. Pulling back a bit, Natsu then pushed back into her. Her ass had been trained by anal beads for months, so it loosened up quickly as Natsu began pounding her sphincter. Her breasts once again bounced back and forth as he leaned in and pulled her into another kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his strong body and pulled him in closer, letting his cock reach deep into her anus. Her hard nipples mashed up against his pecs as Natsu increased his speed. The walls of her rear hole were no longer as tight as they were at the start, and Natsu took full advantage. He slammed his hips forward and the two left the kiss as Aries moaned in pleasure.

"I'm cumming!" Aries cried out as her anal fucking brought her another orgasim. Natsu came to a stop and watched as female cum shots out of Aries' slit as her body twitched in pleasure. Sweat covered her body as sand coated her hair. "Don't stop... keep fucking me." She panted out as she cups her lovers face.

Natsu smirked before feeling a pair of arms wrap around him. "Master, how could you forget about me?" Virgo teased as she pressed her large breasts against his strong back.

"Virgo, I could never forget about you." He replied, patting her hand. The two shared a quick kiss before Virgo stood up and sat down on Aries face. Like before, Aries grabbed her ass and began eating out the maid.

Virgo moaned as Natsu resumed ass fucking Aries. The maid fell into Natsu and began kissing his neck as her pussy was devoured by the horned girl. Her body twitched and Virgo went face first into the ram girls juicy cunt. The smell of semen was still fresh in it so Virgo delivered a strong lick to the slit. "Ooh!" Aries moaned out as she continued to eat the maid out.

The two girls were now in a sixtynine position as Natsu sped up even more, making his balls bounce against the flesh of the ram girl. Aries twirled her tongue around Virgos clit as the maid did the same. The girls had fully embraced their bisexual side and were loving every second of it. Natsu bucked his hips and fired a load inside of Aries anal cavity as the girls came at the same time.

Natsu pulled out of the asshole as Virgo rolled onto the side, all three panting in exhaustion. "So, that was beach sex." Natsu chuckled.

A loud moan caught the attention of all three lovers. "What was that?" Aries asked.

"I'll be right back." Virgo said before activating her magic and sinking into the ground.

Seconds later, the sand exploded upwards and showed the maid spirit holding someone in her arm. "Meredy?" Natsu asked as the other two pinkettes looked over.

"I also found this." Virgo said as she held up Meredy's bag, filled with items based on her crush.

"Give that back!" She reached out to grab the bag but Aries managed to grab it first and rummage through it.

"Ah, I think she has a little crush on you Natsu." The horned girl said, her legs shaking from the anal fucking and orgasim. "You know if you wanted Natsu, all you had to do was walk over."

"What?" Meredy asked in complete shock. "You would be cool with me joining you?"

"Well, the three of us are already an item and people look at us funny. So what difference does one more person make?" Natsu asked. "Virgo, could you put her down?" The maid nodded and set the naked girl down as Natsu walked over. "What do you say, Meredy? Wanna join this little family?"

His cock regaining its girth in front of her face, Meredy gulped before slowly reaching out and grabbing it. "I-it's even bigger up close." She chuckled out before giving it a deep sniff. The pungent smell of sex was soaked on to it, making her pussy moisten. She opened her mouth and swallowed about half of the rod.

The flavor instantly hit her tongue and the empathic mage instantly fell in love with Natsu all over again. She began lathering her tongue all over it, trying to get as much in her mouth as she could. Meredy spun her tongue around the bulbous head before, swallowing as much leaking precum as she could. She pulled her head back and gasped as she looked up at Natsu.

"Come on Natsu." She said before delivering a lick along the shaft. "Fuck my face like you did Virgo." Meredy swallowed the head again before bobbing her head up and down.

Natsu smirked at the request before he grabbed her head and began thrusting forward. Meredy gagged at the action before relaxing her tongue and letting Natsu have his way with her throat. Her hands hanged from the side as the gag reflex almost kicked in, making Natsu stop for a second.

"She's really getting into this." Virgo said as she and Aries crawled over as Natsu resumed the facefucking. Her own hand traveled down to her slit and she began teasing herself. "I think we should help her out." Aries nodded and both spirits grabbed one of the humans tit and began fondling them. They weren't as big as their own, but they were just as pliable.

Meredy gasped as best she could with Natsu's cock in her mouth. The ex-criminal couldn't fight back given her situation so all she could do was feel every sensation the girls were giving her. Spit coated every inch of the rod as her eyes began to water. Her legs were spread in a squat position as her face was abused. The spirits noticed this and smirked before they let go of the breasts and worked their way under Meredy.

Virgo laid on her back between Natsu's legs as Meredy's pussy dripped onto her face. The maid licked it offf before she reached up and began eating out the human girl. Aries did the same on the other side, preceding to rimjob Meredy. Her three holes assulted by three different sources, Meredy was in pure euphoria as she felt her core tighten.

Natsu increased his speed as Meredy's bow came undone and fell to the sand. Natsu bucked his hips and slammed forward one last time before cumming down the empaths throat. Her pussy reached her limits and she came into Virgos mouth, soaking the face of the maid.

Natsu pulled out of the empathic mage and a strand of cum connected her mouth to his cock. She tried to swallow as much as she could, but even after cumming four times today he still had plenty left. The sheer volume caused a decent amount to drip out of her mouth and onto the sand. The taste was salty to her, but she didn't dislike it.

Looking up at Natsu, she grabbed his cock and began jerking him off until his girth returned to its hard size. She then leaned forward and began licking it clean. "So.. want to go all the way?" Natsu asked, patting her head.

Meredy stopped licking and looked up at him. "Yes... I want you to be my first." She said with pure joy.

He reached down and picked her up by the hips and put her legs against his ribs. His cock lined up with her slit and she moaned at the sensation against her pussy. He pulled him in for a kiss that she welcomed with open jaws. He pushed his hips upwards and forced her lower walls apart, making her moan into his mouth even more.

Their tongues twirled around as Natsu stayed still as the walls adjusted to the size of his cock. Seconds later, Natsu pulled his hips back and began thrusting back and forth. Meredy moaned as her legs tightened around his hips, forcing himself deeper into her. His balls slapped against her, making a loud clap with every hit. She left for air in a gasping moan as Natsu moved onto sucking her neck.

The girl looked over to the side to see the spirits playing with themselves, sharing a kiss with each other every now and then. Her walls tightened as Natsu increased his speed even more. "I-I'm cumming!" She cried out as her orgasim hit her, trying to milk the sperm out of Natsu's dick.

Her legs dangled from her side as the two kissed again before Natsu carried her over to the rock. She placed her hands against the rock and Natsu grabbed one of her legs and lifted it up. His other hand was on her hip and he began thrusting again. "Yesh! More!" Meredy cried out in pleasure.

Two spirits on the side were currently making out while fingering each other. An idea crossed her mind and Meredy activated her Sensory Link and linked up to the two spirits. Both gasped as their pussies gained the feelings and surges of being fucked by Natsu's cock. Now all three girls were moaning as Natsu thrusted into just one.

His balls slapped against her thighs as he grabbed her head and pulled her into another kiss. The spirits felt the sensation of his tongue in their mouth as well as they continued to make out. Her breasts bounced up and down as her perky nipples stood up totally straight. He left her mouth and began licking her ear.

"I'm about to cum again." He whispered to her.

"Don't pull out!" Meredy begged him. "I want you to cum inside me! I want you to blow your load inside me!"

Natsu increased his speed before one final thrust fired his seed into her cunt. Meredy came at the same time and the sensations overloaded the spirits, making them cum as well. Panting, Natsu pulled out of her and set her down before falling to the ground himself.

Virgo and Aries crawled over to their key owner and wrapped their arms around him. "You know... we are here for another day." Natsu panted out to Meredy. "Want to join us?"

Meredy crawled over and kissed him on the lips. "Sure, sounds like fun."

* * *

 ** _Two Days Later_**

That whole night the four pinkettes spent in bed, trying to fuck each others brains out. The next day saw Natsu enjoying time with Meredy, followed by another four way in their hotel room. Natsu and Meredy were in the lobby as the spirits were in their home world. "Stop by the guild some time." He told her. "We can have some more fun."

"Sure, and I'll bring the rest of the guild with me." Meredy nodded. "Might be a nice change of pace for Jellal to stop running from Erza." The two chuckled before sharing a kiss and walking away. Natsu patted his hips and smiled, his girlfriends keys glowing in excitement.

* * *

 **I know I said last chapter was the final one, but then I remembered that there aren't that many pink-haired girls in Fairy Tail. So, I'm gonna bang them out (pun intended) and then end the story. Meredy is now in, and you can thank FairyTailNut for giving me the idea for this chapter.** **Now, I'm going to need your help figuring the ideas for putting the next pinkette into this story. So please, leave your idea for the girl you want next and how to incorporate her below. Thanks.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	4. Winds of Change

**Winds of Change**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **5 Months Later**_

After the romp with Meredy in the beach, Natsu and his girlfriends returned to the guild just as the heat wave finally died down. Life had returned to normal for the next couple of months. One day Wendy came into the guild with a big smile on her face and only Carla seemed to know why. "Well, don't you look happy?" Natsu chuckled as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Chelia is gonna be staying at the guild for a few days."

Natsu raised an eyebrow in fascination at the mention of her friend. Chelia Blendy was a girl that caught his eye the second she came out during the Grand Magic Games. Her magic was interesting as well, being a Sky God Slayer. The only down side to her was that she was like Juvia and her cousin put together: crushing on an ice prick and obsessed with love.

"When is she coming over?" Natsu asked.

Wendy was curious what he meant and looked around. "That's weird, she was next to me a second ago..." The door opened again and Chelia walked through them, her eyes looking down. "Oh, there you are. Where'd you go?"

"Sorry... I guess I got kinda distracted." She replied, holding onto her arm. The two sky wizards quickly next to Natsu as he made room for them at his table. "Hello, Natsu."

"Hey Chelia." He replied. "So what are you guys planning to do?"

"Well, we're gonna go on a few jobs." Wendy replied. "And then we're gonna pretty much do whatever Chelia wants to do. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Chelia just stared off into the guild nit giving an answer. Wendy shook her arm and the lamia scale wizard turned to her. "Oh, sorry what did you say?"

"Chelia, are you okay?" Wendy asked in concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." The pinkette girl nodded before standing up. "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom for a bit. I'll be back." She walked away from the table leaving the two dragon slayers alone.

"Okay, something's up with her." Wendy whispered to Natsu.

"You think?" He replied. "I mean, I'm not that smart and even I figured it out. I wonder what it is?"

"Natsu, I have a favor to ask." Wendy spoke up. "Remember when it was the anniversary of the day that Grandeeney left and I was really sad? Do you remember what you did to cheer me up?"

"Yeah, I took you on a job." He nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, can you do the same for Chelia?" She asked. "If nothing else, maybe you can figure what's wrong with her."

Natsu looked at the earnesty in the girls eyes and let out a sigh. "Okay. I'll do it for you Wendy."

Wendy smiled as the pinkette girl returned to the table. "So, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"Actually, Natsu wants to go on a job with you." Wendy said.

"Yeah, and I'll let you pick it." He added. "What do you say?"

"Sure..." She replied as the two pinkette stood up and went over to the job board. Without even looking up, Chelia just picked a flyer and handed it to Natsu. "Here."

"Great, let's go!" Natsu cheered as the two left the guild.

* * *

 _ **Juniper Village**_

The small town was bustling as the two finished the painful (at least for Natsu) train ride. People were walking around doing normal things as the decently sized mountain cast a shadow over the town. "Guh... glad that's over with." Natsu groaned as he stood back up.

Chelia said nothing as she started walking towards the mayors office. Natsu followed a few paces behind as Chelia kept her head down the whole time. "Chelia, watch out." Natsu pulled her backwards as a carriage almost hit her. "You gotta keep your head up."

"O-okay. Thanks." She nodded as the two started walking side by side.

A cheer caught their attention as they turned to a small restaurant . A man and a woman were kissing as the crowd clapped. On the woman's finger was a small ring with an oversized diamond on it. "Aw, that looks nice." Natsu said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Chelia bluntly replied as she took the lead again.

'Okay, something is defiantly wrong with her.' He thought. 'I thought she and her cousin were all about the power of love?' He caught back up with her and the two soon reached the mayors office.

Natsu knocked on the door and a maid answered it. "How may I help you?" She asked.

"We're responding to the job application you sent to the Fairy Tail guild." Natsu answered.

"Of course, right this way." She opened the door completely and led the two wizards to the main office. "He's in here. And he's been anxiously waiting for your arrival." She opened the office door and the two found themselves staring at the mayor pacing back and forth in his off,

"Uh, hello?" Natsu asked, making him stop in his tracks.

"Ah, finally. Please come in." The mayor said as he sat behind his desk. On it was a name plate that said 'Cody'. Natsu and Chelia entered the room and the maid closed the door behind them. "Welcome to our fair city. I must say, I'm surprised to see two wizards from different guilds accepting this job."

"Well, she was visiting a friend at our guild and then decided to tag along for the job." Natsu answered for the depressed girl. "Speaking of which, what is it?"

"Oh, of course." The mayor chuckled. "The job is pretty simple. In some old ruins outside of town there lies a small windstone. It's been causing all manner of trouble for us, and I need you to bring it to me so I can deactivated it."

"Wait wouldn't it be easier for you to send someone into the runes to deactivate that way?" Natsu asked.

"Well, we tried that." The mayor confessed. "We sent someone into the runes about two months ago, and we haven't seen him since."

"Are you sure he didn't just take the money and leave?" Chelia bluntly asked.

Bith Natsu and the mayor were shocked at the tone Chelia used. It just didn't fit her personality at all. "Er, well... That's simply impossible." The mayor said. "We made it very clear that he would only receive the payment upon completion." He reached to the side of his desk and open the draw. "I have the payment right here." He placed the bag on the desk to make himself point.

"Okay, so we know he didn't just steal it." Natsu said. "So that means he might still be alive and trying to do the job."

"Thats my thought as well." Cody answered. "If so, I want you to bring him back. He may need medical attention."

"Understood." Natsu nodded before standing up. Chelia did the same before the two left the house and began making their way to the ruins. An hour later, they came to an old stone doorway carved into a hill. "I'm guessing this is it." He started walking forward and ignited his fist to act as a torch.

'Wait... this isn't right..." Chelia thought. A soft breeze came from inside the tunnel and she put everything together. "Natsu, get back!" She grabbed him by the scarf and yanked him back, sending him crashing onto her. The flames died just as a crescent blade shot out of the wall and slammed into the other side.

Chelia groaned before her head rolled to the side. A skull stared right at her and she screamed before Natsu rolled off her. He looked at the skull before putting two and two together. "Well, guess we found the other guy." Natsu somberly realized before rubbing Chelias head. "Thanks, that have been me next."

Chelia dumbly nodded still in shock of the skull. "N-no problem." Both stood up and carefully stepped over any plates that would trigger more of the blades to pop out.

Deeper in the cave, they came across three paths that split from the main path. "Crap. Well, guess we better start walking." Natsu headed down the first path before Chelia grabbed him again. "What, another blade?"

"No, just look up." She replied. He did just that and noticed the strange symbol etched above the path. The girl picked up a small stone and threw it down the path. The second it touched the ground the ceiling slammed down and pulverized the rock.

"How did you-" Natsu started to ask.

"I recognize that symbol from some books I've read." She replied. "So now we know not to take that path. So..." She grabbed another stone and threw it down the path to the right. Instead of blades or a vice, the stone was hit with a torrent of flames that melted it down. "Well, that ones out."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked. "We can walk right through that no problem."

"No, YOU can walk through that no problem." Chelia replied. "If I try that, I'll end up cremated." Another stone throw down the final path confirmed that it was safe before the two walked down it. The rest of the ruins were filled with traps that Chelia helped disable with ease.

They finally hit a door that was broken down by force and a strong breeze coming from it. The two crouched on both sides of the door frame and saw a three men in front of the blue runestone; one with a massive fist, one with a sniper rifle, and the last with a sword. "Oh, not these guys again." Natsu complained.

"You know them?" Chelia asked.

"Yeah, three treasure hunters who don't care who they hurt to get what they want." He replied, thinking back to Sun Village. "If these guys are here then we're gonna have to fight to get that stone."

"Wait, Natsu-" Chelia tried to grab him but this time she missed as Natsu ran into the room arms on fire and screaming his lungs out. She glanced in to watch the fight and found Natsu holding his own against the three. A torrent of flames, some melted metal and a cry of pain later, the three treasure hunters fell over defeated.

Natsu wiped the sweat off his forehead and laughed as he stood on top of the beaten trio. "Well, glad that's done with." He chuckled before climbing down. "Now let's get this stone and leave." He walked over to the alter it was sitting on and picked up. "Let's go." He threw the rock around in his hand as Chelia just hung her head again, this time in shame.

* * *

 _ **Juniper Village**_

"I see..." Cody sighed as the two told him of what happened both to the first person he sent and during the job. It had taken longer than they thought due to a large amount of people waiting to speak to the mayor about things. "So that's what happened. It's sad to know that he died before even stepping foot into the ruins. Still, I thank you for learning the truth and retrieving the stone."

He tapped the confined glass that now held the blue rock. "As for your reward, I'd say you more than earned it." He placed the bag of jewels on the desk and Natsu picked it up. "And I do hope you two will stay for the yearly festival. It's not as impressive as your harvest festival, but it's still fairly enjoyable."

"Sounds like fun." Natsu chuckled before the two left the office.

They stepped out of the building and found the town now decorated in a festival style. Streamers, balloons, food stalls, the works. Natsu was enthralled by the appearance while Chelia just kept her head down. "Man, this place looks like so much fun." Natsu cheered.

"Yeah... it does." She replied.

"You're not even looking around." He said. "Come on, Chelia. what's wrong?"

Chelia glanced away from him and gripped her arm. "It's just... I feel bad for what happened back at the ruins. All I did was just hid while you fought those three guys. I could have helped you but I just stayed on the sidelines."

Natsu just stared at her, not truly beliving the reasoning for this but still walked over and patted her head. "Don't worry about it. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead like a dozen over today. You were way smarter than me. Hell, if it was just me I would have blasted through that ruins. Who knows what that would've have done?"

Chelia stared at him and gave a small smile back. "Now, what do you say we have a little fun?" He asked before she nodded and the two started enjoying the festival. The sun had long set when they finally ended the day. The trains had closed for trains had shut down for the day so the two had no choice but to get a room at a hotel in town.

Chelia had stopped smiling after they entered the room and Natsu picked up on that. "So... now do you want to talk about what's really bothering you?" Natsu asked as the two sat on the bed.

Chelia let out a defeated sigh and stared down at her hands. "Lyon finally told me that he doesn't see me like I do him." She confessed. "I just... I wish he told me sooner. I wasted two years of my life pining after a guy who doesn't even think about me as anything but a friend. For a while, I actually thought about just ending it all. But it's fine now, because I've found someone else."

Before he could ask who, she reached up and grabbed his face. "Wait, Chelia, there's something you should-" He was cut off when she crashed her lips into his. The kiss was sloppy from Chelia as she had never done this before. Natsu tried to keep his mouth closed but Chelia eventually forced her tongue into his mouth and the two started to mutually kiss.

The left for air shortly afterwards as Chelia had a massive blush on her face. A bright light shined into the room as Virgo and Aries appeared before them. "Huh, another one." Aries sighed.

"It has to be something with the hair color." Virgo said as she reached the bed and sat next to Chelia.

"Natsu... why are these spirits here?" Chelia asked extremely confused.

"Yeah... meet my girlfriends." Natsu confessed.

"Girlfriends?" She asked in complete shock. "When did this happen?"

"About one year and twenty nine days ago." He answered. "So why are you guys here now?"

"Well, we were going to come down here and stop you from messing around with a little girl." Aries teased as she sat down on the bed.

"Hey! I just turned 17 last month!" She protested. "I'm an adult now!"

The two spirits chuckled at the girls remark. "Very well." Virgo said before moving the human girl's head towards her own. "Then we should treat you like an adult." She pulled Chelia in close and kissed her.

Chelia went wide eyed at the action before feeling Aries grip her breast and squeeze it. The two spirits were attacking her body from two different angels, sending her body chemistry out of whack. She knew she wasn't a lesbian, and yet two girls were making her feel this way. Aries started licking her neck just as Virgo let her catch her breath. "Well, How was that?" The maid asked.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" She asked as Aries continued to grope her.

"This is just how our relationship is." Aries chuckled. "Just five months ago we let another join us for a day. So if you want to be with Natsu, you have to be with us as well."

Chelia let out a moan as Virgo slid her slender hand down the humans skirt and started rubbing against her panties. "Well Chelia, do you still want to be with me?" Natsu asked.

Chelia could only keep one eye open as the sensations of lust started building up in her. With her remaining strength she nodded before she moaned out loud as her first orgasm hit her hard. Her panties soaked through as Virgo pulled her now wet hand out. "Naughty, naughty." The maid teased as she held her hand to Chelia's face.

The girls mouth offered no resistance as the digits entered. Chelia's tongue began licking around the digits and started tasting herself. She was sweeter than she imagined she'd be and the taste was exciting her once again. Once her digits were cleaned, the spirit pulled them out and the three turned to see Natsu standing at the end of the bed. "Now, show him that you mean it."

The maid guided the young girls hand down to the bulge now in Natsu's pants. The human girl could feel the heat radiating off the clothing before Aries stopped teasing her chest. The horned girl smirked as she reached for the belt line. Natsu laid down and let the spirit quickly pull his pants down, freeing his errection.

Chelia gasped in shock at the size of Natsu's third leg. The spirits wasted no time and brought their faces inches from the shaft. "No matter how many times I see this, it still amazes me." Virgo said before delivering a long lick. Aries did the same on the other side as the two spirit girls completely ignored the human girl.

Aries glanced back at the shocked girl and smirked. "You think you can handle this?" She asked before returning to the shaft.

Natsu had discarded his scarf and vest before he petted the two girls heads. The two looked up with passion in their eyes before Chelia huffed. "I-I can do that too!" She shouted before deciding on how to better the two spirits. Gulping a breath of air, the girl quickly removed all of her clothes before crouching down.

She stared at the massive shaft from the middle of the two spirits. The thick musky scent invaded her nose and started making her mouth water. Her lower lips quivered as her tongue slowly left her mouth and gave the rod a lick of her own. The girls mouth was filled with the flavor of sex and she returned for another lick.

"What did I do to earn this?" Natsu chuckled as he stared down at his crotch. Once again, three girls were craving his dick and this time all three were taking care of it.

Chelia continued to lick as much as she could before the two spirits finally paid attention. "Looks like she is a fighter." Virgo said, rubbing the small of Chelia's back.

"I don't know, let's see how much she can do." Aries teased as she reached for the girls head. Before Chelia could ask what they meant, her head was forced deeper onto Natsu's cock. The tip hit the back of her throat and she gagged a bit before her throat adjusted to the sheer size of it.

The horned girl pulled her back before forcing her head back into the Dragon Slayers groin. She then guided the young girls head back and forth in this pattern back and forth until Chelia found herself doing it on her own. The thick rod was coated in her saliva as Aries and Virgo smirked at the girl. Deciding she deserved a reward, the spirits returned to Natsu's shaft and began suckling on his heavy, cum filled balls.

Chelia felt herself grew even wetter than before as one hand slowly traveled down to her soaking cunt. Her fingers started rubbing against her clit and slit before one digit entered it. Natsu felt his balls moisten from the spirits twin attack before his sexual instincts kicked in and he started bucking his hips.

His rod bounced into the back of her throat again and he felt his nuts tighten. With no warning, he gave one final thrust before firing his load into the girls throat. The thick white liquid blasted down her throat as Chelia's eyes went wide with surprise. She tried swallowing as much as she could, but the mass of cum was too much and some began to leak out the sides of her mouth.

Virgo and Aries smirked before they began licking the side of her face to get their own fix of the white liquid. Chelia pulled back from the rod and gasped for air as she brushed her hand on her check and picked up some cum on her fingers. The taste was salty to her as she licked the little bit off her fingers.

"Now... it's time for the final step." Aries said as she and Virgo gripped Natsu's cock for themselves. Their soft hands made Natsu smile as his erection returned to full mast. "Are you ready, young Chelia?"

The young girl turned a beet read realizing what the ram spirit meant. It was one thing to suck Natsu to an orgasim but the next step was to give him the thing she was hoping Lyon would take one day. "Chelia... it's okay." Natsu spoke up, catching the three girls attention. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready for it."

His words rang in her head as her lips made a smile. "It's okay, Natsu." She brushed his face before climbing on top of him. "I want this, more than anything." Taking a deep breath, Chelia tightened her grip on his pecs as she forced herself down onto Natsu's hard cock. She gasped at the rod piercing her and almost fell onto Natsu.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked as Chelia rested on top of his chest.

Chelia clenched her fists tight and looked right into his face. "I'll be fine... now, show me what it means to be a woman in love." She raised her hips up and then lowered them down, coating his rod in her fluid. With every motion she moaned in pleasure before Natsu reached up and gripped her perky breasts.

The action made her moan even more before Natsu focused his attack on her perky nipples. She threw her head back before Natsu slid his cock out until only the top was left in it. Chelia felt empty without it before he thrusted upwards. She gasped in surprise before Natsu started thrusting himself. With every thrust, her small breasts bounced up and down.

She felt something build up inside her as her body started taking over and matched Natsu's thrusts. "Oh... Natsu!" She moaned out in pleasure as she felt the limit approaching. "Natsu!" Her first orgasim hit her and her walls tightened around Natsu's rod, trying to milk him dry.

The girl panted heavily before leaning down to Natsu. The two shared another kiss as Natsu moved and repositioned themselves. He was now on top of her with her dainty legs pressed against his strong chest. "Ready?" He asked before the girl nodded. He started thrusting himself as the girl resumed her moaning.

As the two engaged in the mating press, Virgo was sitting on the floor as she groped her own breasts. The sexual act in front of her turned her on to no end as her own underpants were quickly dampening. Virgo glance away from the sex to see her pink haired companion stewing in her own ass. Aries was trying to do the impossible, appeasing the ever-growing heat in her loins and trying to hide it. Virgo smirked at this and decided to help her fellow pinkette. "Aries, feel like having some fun?" Virgo suggested as she conjured a double sided dildo and slipped it into her mouth.

With a simple and sheepish nod, the horned spirit made her way towards her fellow spirit. The maid dissolved her own clothing before she lined up the dildo to the horned girls snatch. Aries moaned at the sensation before Virgo placed the other end into her own. The two then pulled each other in as close as they could before they began scissoring each other. Both gripped each other's feet and pulled them in close, letting the dildo go deeper into them.

Chelia glanced over and saw the two spirits engaging in the lesbian act. Their large breasts bouncing back and forth, their thicc asses rippling with every thrust. Her own body was so tiny in comparison. Her mind was instantly thinking of how she couldn't measure up to them. "Don't worry about it, Chelia." Natsu said, making her return to him. "I don't care about how you look. I just need you to be you."

Chelia just smiled before it turned into a moan as Natsu increased his speed. Her arms grabbed the back of his neck and she pulled him in for another kiss. Their tongues twirled around before Natsu felt his balls about to burst. "I'm about to cum..."

"Please, let it out inside me." Chelia begged, feeling her own limit about to hit. On the floor, Aries and Virgo were kissing as they scissored each other faster then before, their own limits approaching. The two on the bed gripped each other tighter as Natsu's hips turned into a blur. With one last thrust Natsu blasted his seed inside of her. Chelia moaned as her own climax hit her and milked Natsu for all he was worth.

Natsu slowly pulled out of her as the two shared another kiss. Virgo and Aries dropped to the floor with the dildo still inside them. The four panted heavily before a black mist filled the room. The Fairy Tail members followed it to find it coming from Chelia. "We all seemed a little tired, so I thought I'd give us an energy boost."

Natsu smirked before pulling her in close. "Looks like we're gonna have a lot more fun tonight."

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

The four managed to fuck all night long thanks to Chelia. Her Sky God Slayer Magic boosted all of their recovery rate so they went on for hours. Of course, Chelia was still embarrassed about that fact. But she was also very proud of the fact that she could keep up with a dragon.

The two left the town and returned to Fairy Tail. Mirajane smiled at the two now happy pinkettes before handing Natsu a note. "Uh, I gotta go." He told Chelia before leaving the guild.

Wendy saw her friend and raced over with a smile on her face. "So, how was the job?" She asked her fellow wind user.

Chelia instantly gained a blush as she turned away from Wendy. "It was... nice..."

* * *

 _ **Natsu's House**_

Natsu raced back to his home with blinding speed. The second his little hut came into view, he came to a sudden stop. In front of it were all the members of Crime Sorcere with anger in their eyes. "Uh... hey guys... how's it going?"

The six moved out of the way to show Meredy behind them with her robe covering her. "Sorry, Natsu." She moved the robe off her and showed her swollen stomach. "I tried to keep it a secret as long as I could."

Natsu might have been an idiot, but he knew basic anatomy. Meredy was pregnant and her friends were NOT happy. "Oh... poopy."

* * *

 **This does not follow canon, obviously, so nobody spoil anything for me by pointing out something I might have screwed up.**

 **Chelia was kind of tricky for me to do. I knew I couldn't make their sex scene as rough or as kinky as some of the other girls you'll see here. So I decided to make it as loving and gentle as possible. I combined the chapter ideas that FairyTailNut and Lordlexx gave me. Have the next chapter planned out, but feel free to keep leaving ideas for more girls... chapter ideas, I mean.**

 **Beta read by JballinR12.**


	5. Pink Lily

**Pink Lily**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

Natsu nervously chuckled as the Crime Sorciere men glared at him. Meredy was about to move but Hoteye and Angel stopped her. Jellal quickly grabbed the pinkette by the shirt and slammed him into a tree. "You've got a lot of guts showing up after what you did to Meredy."

"Hey, I had no idea she was even pregnant yet!" Natsu defended.

"So you think you can just use her and leave!?" Cobra asked leaning in.

"If I knew about this, I wouldn't have left alone for so long." He defended. "I would never just use her! You guys know me better than that."

"Guys, stop this!" Meredy begged.

The men glared at the Dragon Slayer before Jellal let go. Before he could recover, Jellal slammed his fist into the pinkettes gut. Natsu gasped in pain when Cobra punched him in the face, sending him tumbling to the ground. In the blink of an eye, Racer kicked him in gut via his magic before Midnight stomped on him.

Meredy winced with ever blow given to her babys father as the other two held her back. Natsu groaned as the four blows stopped and pushed himself up to his kness. "We cool?" Natsu asked wiping some spit from his mouth.

Jellal offered his hand and Natsu took it. "We're cool." The bluenette pulled him up and the two looked into each others eyes. "Meredy will spend the rest of her pregnancy here. Then if she chooses, she will join Fairy Tail. Whatever she picks, we will support her." The others nodded and Meredy gingerly raced over to Natsu.

She hugged him tightly before putting his hand on her stomach. "Just think, in a few months time we'll be parents." She said with a joyous smile. The rest of the independent guild left the area before the two walked into Natsu's house. "Bring the other two out. They have a right to see this."

Natsu nodded and pulled out his two keys before summoning his girlfriends. Virgo and Aries appeared in the room in a flash of light in front of them. "You summoned us, Nat-" Aries started to ask before the two looked at Meredys swollen belly. "Oh, my..."

"Congratulations." Both spirits said as they promptly surronded the human girl, feeling the stomach on her. "When do we tell the everyone at the guild?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Meredy smirked confusing the three. Seconds later the doors to the home burst open and the entire guild poured into the room. In the very back of the crowd Natsu could see the members of Crime Sorciere smirking at his misfortune.

* * *

 _ **2 Weeks Later**_

The commotion of Meredy's pregancy died quickly as Chelia left to return to her guild. Fortunetly she wasn't pregnant herself, to which Natsu thanked what ever god was in charge of fertility. Meredy adjusted to life in one place rather quickly, and with the other pink haired girls helping her, she felt safe at the house.

Natsu and the girls were currently sitting around a table at the guild while Meredy feed her craving, eating plate after plate of strawberries drowned in white chocolate. "Well, I see you're getting used to the guild." Makarov said as he walked over to the quartet.

"Yeah, I guess you could say." Meredy chuckled as Mirajane walked over with another plate.

"Good, good..." The master mumbled. "Oh by the way, Natsu. Could you explained to me why I got a letter from THE KING OF FIORE DEMANDING YOUR PRESENCE AT ONCE!?" He asked waving the letter around.

The entire guild froze at once as Meredy let a strawberry drop to the floor. "Natsu, what did you do!?" Erza asked marching over.

"I don't know!" Natsu replied. "But I can't go! Meredy needs me."

"Natsu, this is a letter from the king." Aries spoke up. "I don't think you can just ignore it."

"Do not worry, master. Aries and I should be more than enough more than enough to care for her." Virgo added. "And if you do need assistance you can always one call us."

"I guess..." He mumbled before turning back to Meredy and placed his hand on her stomach. "I'll be back as soon as I can, i promise." She placed her hand on his and nodded before the Dragon Slayer left the guild hall.

* * *

 _ **Crocus**_

The capital of the kingdom was just as bustling as the last time Natsu was there. Ignoring all the sights and sounds that littered the streets as he made his way to the castle. The guards instantly recognized him and barred him. "Look, I have a letter from king calling for me." He said annoyed.

The guards glanced at each other before their spears were pointed at his face. "Let him pass." The guards looked over their shoulder and quickly stood at attention as one of the Garou Knights walked forward, her hair obscuring one of eyes. "Hello again, Salamander."

"...Who are you, again?" Natsu asked, making the guards face palm.

"Oh that's right. I never introduced myself last time." The girl chuckled. "My name is Cosmos. Now follow me. The king and princess have been waiting for you for hours."

"Hey, I took the train to get here!" He cried vehemently, face turning green at the memory. She rolled her eyes and lead him towards the throne room, Natsu doing his best not to look at the girls swaying ass. 'Come on, keep it together Natsu. You are not going after another girl.'

"Did you hear me, Salamander?" Cosmos asked, snapping him back to reality. "We really do appreciate you coming here."

"Oh, yeah no problem." He replied.

Cosmos just chuckled, clearly aware that he didn't listen to a word he said. "Well, we've arrived." She opened the door to the throne room. There befire the two were both King Toma and his daughter Princess Hisui as the head guard Arcadios stood by their side. Cosmos quickly dropped to her knees before glancing back at Natsu and pulling him to his knees in a bow.

"Now, now, that's fine Cosmos." The king chuckled as his daughter laughed. Natsu stood back up and smiled as the king cleared his throat. "Natsu, there is a good reason why we called you here. For the last five months, we have been observing rather odd influxes in magical energy near our kingdom. And just the other day we received this."

Arcadios stepped forward and handed Natsu a rolled up letter. The message on it was short and far from sweet, dripping in blood.

 _The Princess Will Die By Our Hands!_

"Whoa..." Natsu mumbled in surprise.

"Under normal circumstances, we would just treat this like any of the thousands of letters like this." Toma continued. "But with the bizarre magical signature, we've had to invoke several security measures, including canceling this years Grand Magic Games."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about that." The Dragon Slayer replied. Arcadios rolled his eyes while Hisui chuckled. "So why call me then? Why don't you guys just send your army and take them ouy?"

"We considered that, but sending that many soldiers to a random location would draw too much attention." Hisui confessed. "In addition, the other Garou Knights are out on missions so we can't send them. And with the magic signature we're detecting, we can conclude that they're several among them who practice Black Magic. In fact, its more than likely that a few are escaped members of Avatar."

"Hold on, those guys escaped!?" The pinkette shouted in shock. "What is wrong with you people!? Why didn't you tell everyone!?"

"We didn't want to incite a panic." The king answered. "They almost destroyed an entire town. Forgive us. But now we must put an end to this."

Natsu huffed in anger before taking a deep breath and looking up. "Well, what's the plan?"

* * *

 _ **Random Road**_

"There's no way this plan is going to work." Natsu said as he hid beside the moving carriage.

"Be quiet." Cosmos said from the reins as she steered the horse. "You're going to ruin the plan."

"This is not a plan." The man replied. "This is stupidity. You reall think that just parading around the princess will draw out these creeps? They'd have to be complete idiots!"

"Attack!" A screaming voice shouted before a dozen men charge out of the forest on the other side of the carriage.

Cosmos turned to Natsu with a smug grin on her face. "Never mind..." He mumbled before jumping over the wheeled ride. "Let's get 'em!"

The two took off and entered the fight. Natsu dodged a swing from a sword before punching the user in the jaw. Another two charged him as he ignited his arms. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** He swung his arms and the whips of fire sliced through their weapons before knocking the men out. "Come on, punks." He said turning back to the mob.

Cosmos merely swayed back and forth as her flytraps spat up the four thugs that attacked her. They screamed in the air before they fell to the ground, back into the waiting mouths of the plants. With a wave of her hand, the plants then leaned forward and fired again. The four bandits screamed befire they crashed into each other, knocking them out.

"You all look so beautiful like that." She teased before one of her vines rose up and swatted another bandit, only to have it sliced in half by a sword.

"Don't think I'm going down so easily." The bandit said.

"My, aren't you confident..." The knight teased before holding her hand high. **"Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka!"** Giant white spores rose out of the ground before they shot at him.

"Not happening!" The thug slammed his hands together and dome of fire surrounded him. The spores hit and exploded instantly, but the shield stayed strong. Annoyed Cosmos raised her hands and burnt vines rose out. "Nice try, but this sphere also goes completely underground."

He then dropped the dome and smirked at the girl. "I'm gonna enjoy making you my bitch! Take this!" The man held out his hand and a red gem in it shot out a crimson wave of flames. Cosmos summoned a wall of her vines to protect herself, but the fire didn't burn them. They went past and twisted through like liquid before they slammed into her. The fire didn't burn her but merely swirled around her before they started sinking into her flesh.

Her body weakened from the strange sensations the fire was giving and dropped to her knees. She also looked up and smirked before a flytrap swallowed him, making the stone fall to the ground. The plant spat the man into the air and hit the ground as Natsu quickly raced over. "You okay, Cosmos?" He asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." She panted out, looking at him. Her loins were on fire as her eyes trailed his muscular body, his flowing hair... 'Focus, Cosmos!' She shouted in her head. 'We have a mission to do...' She stood up and the two returned to the princess' carriage. "A-are you okay, Princess?"

The carriage door opened and Cosmos pulled out a communication Lacrima. The orb fizzled before Hisui's face appeared. "Don't worry, I'm fine. What about you two?"

"Please, like they could beat me." Natsu chuckled smirking as he wiped his mouth. Cosmos glanced away from his strong arm, her loins burning even more.

A sudden rustling caught everyone's attention as they turned to the woods. A girl with pink and golden eyes with misshapen pupils walked out of the forest, her clothing torn and worn. "F-Finally..." She mumbled. "I-I found someone..."

"Stay back... She's from Avatar..." Natsu growled, pushing the two back. Cosmos felt herself burn even hotter at the authoritative tone the Dragon Slayer used. "So you're behind all this."

Mary glanced around and stared at the defeated bandits. She figured out he ment and raised her hands high. "Wait, let me just-" The girls begging was cut off when Natsu punched her hard enough to send her flying into a tree, knocking her out.

"I think that takes care of that." Hisui said before raising her arm. A squad of royal knights walked out of the woods and began cuffing the downed wizards. "Now, let's head back to the-" A red glow on the ground caught her attention. "What is that?" The two moved the orb over and crouched over it in confusion.

"Don't... know." Cosmos mumbled.

"The guy used on Cosmos, but it didn't burn her." Natsu spoke up.

"Interesting..." The princess mumbled. "We should take it back with us. It might be something important." Natsu nodded and picked up the stone before the two quickly walked over to the carriage. "Come on you two. Let's get back to the castle."

"Uh... do we have to take that?" Natsu nervously asked.

"You don't to have to walk back to the castle, do you?" Hisui asked. "Come along."

Nervously, Natsu stepped into the carriage and Cosmos followed him. The horses took off and Natsu fell onto Cosmos' lap, making the plant girl blush even deeper as Hisui chuckled. "Th-this isn't funny, Princess."

"Come on now, Cosmos." Hisui said. "Isn't this what you always wanted? To be with Natsu?" The pinkette looked the other way in embarrassment as her unwilling passenger groaned in pain, unable to properly listen to the conversation.

* * *

 _ **Castle**_

"Well, that's one more threat taken care of." Toma chuckled as Natsu and a heated Cosmos knelt before him. "I must truly thank you, Natsu. Not only have you save my daughter, but you've also managed to capture one of the most wanted criminals in the world. You've done this kingdom proud."

"It was no problem." Natsu chuckled. "I just wish I had more of a challenge."

"Yes, I imagine they were no match for you." The king laughed out. "We shall send your guild compensation. Cosmos will see you out the castle."

Both pinkettes nodded and stood to leave before Natsu turned around. "By the way, where is Hisui?"

"My daughter is currently studing that stone you found alongside our historians." The old man replied. "I will send her your regards."

Natsu nodded as Cosmos did her best to hide a growing blush on her face. Natsu waved good bye and she lead him through the castle. "Uh... hold on. I'm pretty sure this isn't the way out of the castle."

"We, we aren't leaving the castle..." Cosmos panted out.

"Huh? What are you talking-" Cosmos quickly slammed Natsu into the wall and kissed him. As she captured his mouth, her hands traveled to the wall and pressed a hidden switch. The wall opened up and the two slid down a hidden tunnel, their mouths never leaving each other. The two crashed into the same cave they once fought in before they finally left for air.

"I, I can't hold it back any more..." She panted before staring into his eyes. "I-I want you, Natsu. I've always wanted you..." She lifted up her dress and showed off her soaking panties. "Ever since that spell hit me, all of my emotions, they've been flooding out of me. I can't take it any more!"

Vines shot up and wrapped around Natsu's limbs before they hung slightly off the ground. "Cosmos, calm down please!" Natsu begged before his pants were ripped off, freeing his lower half. He activated his magic but the vines only shedded the dead layers as fast as they burned.

Cosmos dropped down to her hands and knees before crawling over to his flaccid cock. "No, no, no, no. This won't do at all." She quickly gripped the shaft and began jerking him off. A plant rose up next to Natsu's face and sprayed him with a pink powder. Coughing violently, Natsu felt something change inside his body. The blood began pooling towards his dick and the girls efforts increased in turn with his now growing dick.

Cosmos never stopped her hand motion as her nose inhaled the thick musky scent of smoked wood and cum. Her hand increased in speed as precum began leaking out of the tip. Her tongue practically jumped out of her mouth as she licked it up. 'So good, so fucking good!' She screamed in her head as her tongue swirled around the tip.

Her lips suckled at the head as her hand continued to jerk her captive off. Her hand increased in speed as her tongue twirled around the tip. More of the salty liquid poured out of it. Her free hand fondled his swollen ball sack, trying to entice them to release their main load.

Her lips could feel the pulse on the rod increasing in pace, signaling that her prize was approaching. Every action increased as she tried to coax the sweet white proze out of its log. The precum soon began oozing out at a rapid pace before she felt his balls tighten. He let out a moan and Cosmos could only pull her mouth off the tip. The semen erupted out of it like a fountain, coating her face and hat in the white liquid.

As the girl bathed in his cum Virgo appeared in a flash of light, confusing the plant mage. The maid then grabbed the girl and held her in place before looking at the situation before her. "Master, if you wanted to try something like this, I would have been more than happy to help" She said with an irritated smirk.

"Virgo, this is not the time." Natsu replied. "And what took you so long?"

"Meredy needed some assistance reaching the toilet at your house." The maid explained.

"What's going on?" Cosmos asked struggling to break free.

"It's a rather long story." The maid said increasing her grip. "But for now, it seems like someone is in need of punishment. Wouldn't you agree, master?"

Natsu nodded before activating his magic. The plants finally burned to ash and Natsu dropped to the ground before standing up. "My turn..." Natsu growled out, making the two pinkettes almost cum just from his tone. Quickly tossing off his remaining clothes, he looked at Cosmos and her stained outfit.

The girls could feel him eyeing their bodies and instantly knew what he wanted. Cosmos summoned her vines and they wrapped around her body, tearing her clothes off and leaving her in something similar to a BDSM outfit made of vines that wrapped around her body, putting ephmisis on her breasts. A green garter belt was strapped to her left leg and her pussy was clearly dripping.

Virgo's clothes glowed as well as her outfit dramatically changed. A collar and chain appeared around her neck and nipple clamps were on her breasts. The only modicum of clothing was a pair of white stockings on her legs. With a smirk she rose her hand and a small table with various 'toys' appeared in a glow next to her.

"Virgo, restrain her." Natsu commanded. The maid nodded and waved her hands. The chains on her shackles grew and dug into the ground before they popped out if the ground and ceiling. They wrapped around Cosmos' legs and feet respectively and lifted her off the ground. Her ass was pushed out and her dripping quim was on full display.

"Cosmos, you've been a bad girl..." Natsu said, stroking his hard cock. "You deserve to be punished. Virgo, here." The spirit wasted no time and crawled over. "Let's show how this relationship should be." He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her so her cunt was in his face and vise-versa, her chains dangling about.

Virgo was slapped in the face by Natsu's semi-erection, making her moan in pleasure. The maid opened her mouth wide and enveloped her Masters rod. Her warm mouth hole was a welcomed treat after Cosmos hand-job as evident by moan of pleasure Natsu let out. With a happy look in her eyes, she began bobbing her head up and down.

Natsu wasn't one to shy from a challenge and began licking her exposed cunt. The cold metal of her clamps pressed against his abs and he unexpectedly enjoyed it. Digging into his 'meal', he found the taste of Virgo's cunt fantastic. 'Why don't I do this more often?' He asked himself before looking over at Cosmos.

The plant girl was squirming at the sight, trying desperately to sooth the heat rolling off her crotch. She could use her vines as she has in her bedroom numerous times. But after sucking off Natsu's impressive size, she knew that no vine could ever compare to it. Virgo could see this and her chains grew longer before they reached the table.

Cosmos gasped in surprise as a dildo pressed up against her cunt before another forced itself into her mouth. The chains began moving again and the two phalli began moving back and forth. The mouth one pumped in and out repeatedly as the lower one would only teased her cunt. She would have begged for it to fuck her, but her mouth was currently stuffed.

Virgo smirked at her actions and returned to her task of blowing her master. Natsu decided to get into it more and began bucking his hips back and forth, face fucking his girlfriend. The maid loved the rough treatment and her pussy dripped even more liquid. Natsu enjoyed the meal even more before he let go, letting his girlfriend fall into a reverse table while she continued to suck him off.

Virgo was practically choking on his cock before he reached down and began fondling her breasts and pinching her nipples. She gagged even further down his dick until Natsu pulled his hips back and left her mouth. "Get up, slut." He ordered, making Virgo stand up. She turned around and Natsu smacked her ass, leaving a bright red mark on her doughy derrière.

She gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain as he did it again on the other cheek. Soon enough a hand print was visible on both her ass checks. Natsu grabbed her arms and held them behind as he lined up with her soaking cunt. With one thrust he forced himself into his masochistic girlfriend, making her moan in lust. He pulled back and thrusted forward repeatedly, smacking his balls against her thighs.

Cosmos could only watch as Natsu began fucking the spirit fast and hard, her own body being teased by the toys. Virgo was a drooling mess as Natsu fucked her. Her cunt was soaking wet just waiting for her turn. The chains holding the toys fell to the ground, forcing her to suck on the mouth dildo even harder just to keep it in. "You see this, Cosmos?" Natsu asked, making her look at the two. "This is how this relationship will work. With me on top and you underneath."

Cosmos watched as the Dragon Slayer increased his speed, turning his hips into a blur. Virgo began thrusting backwards as well, matching Natsu's rhythm. He leaned forward and grabbed her hair, showing Cosmos the fucked stupid look on her face. "God I love you, Virgo." He muttered as he let go of her hair and began fondling her breasts.

Natsu let go of her other arm and grabbed her legs before snaking them up, pulling his arm up and hooking her legs and arms into the full nelson position. His trusts turned vertical, hitting the very depths of her walls. "YYESSHH!" Virgo moaned out. "Fuck me, master!"

"I'm already doing that, you stupid slut!" He replied. His balls were a blur as he forced Virgo's face to look at Cosmos. "And now here's your reward!" With a final thrust, he pumped her cavity full of his jizz. The warm and filling feeling drove Virgo over the edge, triggering her own orgasm. Virgo's squirting orgasm shot out and sprayed all over Cosmos.

Her tongue hanging out of her mouth, Natsu pulled out and gently placed Virgo on the ground. Natsu then walked behind Cosmos and smacked her ass. "Now, what to do with you?" He teased before pulling on the chain that held the dildo.

The toy fell to the ground and Cosmos quickly put on her best face. "I-i don't need you, you know." She said. "I can take care of this myself..." Natsu smirked and pulled away, making her glance over her shoulder. "I submit! Please! Fuck me, Natsu!" She begged swaying her ass. "Fuck me hard! I want to be used like a whore! Fuck me!"

Natsu chuckled as he lined up his cock with her cunt. He rubbed the slit against his cock, coating it with her fluids. After five times before gripping her ass and lining up with her other hole. "Wait, Natsu! That's the wrong hoOOOOLE!"

Natsu pushed into her asshole with a smile on his face. "You won't think so for long." He chuckled before pulling back a little bit. He thrusted forward repeatedly making her ass clap with every hip gyration. Cosmos moaned as her anal hole was fucked for the first time. His balls slapped her soaking cunt, making her shudder in pure pleasure.

Instinctively, she tried to raise her legs and wrap them around his waist, but the chains binded her. All she could do was hover and take it up her bubble butt. And she loved every second of it. Natsu grabbed a handful of her long pink locks and pulled her head back to look into her eyes. "If you wanted to fuck, all you had to do was just say so." He teased.

His balls tightened up as he increased his speed, completely ignoring the plant girl's orgasim. Natsu delivered one finally thrust before pulling out and coating her backside in his hot spunk. Cosmos almost came again from the sensation as a hand brushed her check. "Such a beautiful face..." Virgo teased before Cosmos looked down. Strapped around her waist was a black strap-on toy that seemed to be vibrating.

"Virgo, you really are kinky." The male teased as he pulled on the chain and spun the girl around. Virgo walked over and licked some cum off the back before spreading the ass wide as Natsu lined up his cock with the plant girls pussy. "Ready?" Natsu asked before his maid nodded.

Natsu slammed into her pussy as Virgo pushed her toy into the plant girls ass. The girl moaned in pleasure before both lovers pulled back. Virgo pushed back in first before pulling out. Natsu did the opposite, creating a rhythm that caused the knight to moan out loud. Natsu then pulled her into a kiss as Virgo licked the humans neck. Cosmos melted into Natsu's mouth as Virgo squeezed the human girls asschecks, making them turn red.

The chains began creaking until they broke, freeing her limbs. Instantly she wrapped them all around Natsu, almost trying to force his seed out of him. The vibrations from Virgo were incredible for Natsu, who tripled his speed. "Get ready for it slut!" Natsu shouted before busting his nut.

Virgo pushed up and Cosmos moaned like a wanton whore as the spunk painted her walls white. Natsu and Virgo pulled out of her and Cosmos fell to the ground, panting and leaking cum. The adrenaline and lust died down for Natsu and he snapped back to reality. "Oh crap, what did I just do!?" He shouted in fear. "I gotta go!" He tried sniffing the air for some sign of an exit, but found nothing. "I gotta get out of here!"

"Calm down, master." Virgo said, redressing herself in a bright light. "I can simply send you to the front of the castle."

"That's awesome!" Natsu cheered as he quickly dressed himself. Just before he left he glanced over her shoulder to see Cosmos on the ground. "And maybe send her up to her room as well."

"Of course." The maid walked over and touched him, sending him screaming into the ground.

Natsu popped up in front of the castle, shocking the guards behind him. He nervously stared at the carriage before opening the door. "Natsu, wait!" He turned around to see Hisui racing to him before coming to a stop. "I'm glad I caught you before you left. We need to talk now." The princess grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the castle.

"Whoa wait, I can explain." Natsu started before Hisui let go.

"Natsu, this is about the very fate of the world." The princess said. "I don't think you can explain it to me." Natsu tilted his head in confusion before Hisui opened the doors in front of them. Inside was wall to wall book cases filled with tomes. In the center of the room was a table also filled with books and in the center of that was that was the stone that caused Natsu's latest sexual escapade.

"Our very best researchers and magical historians have raided all the books they could to find to figure out what this is." She explained, holding up the stone. "And we finally think we figured it out. We believe its something called a Nature Stone."

* * *

 _ **Council Building**_

The once proud building was now nothing more that a smoking mess of rubble and fire as the beaches were littered with the bodies of bureaucrats and wizards. "Absolutely pathetic..." A purple troll mumbled before growing spikes on his knuckles. With a single punch he killed a man on the ground, bloodying his knuckles. "Not a single one put up a decent fight."

"Doesn't mean they weren't fun to kill." A black haired man smirked as he waved his hand. A blade of sand sliced a fleeing woman in half. "Do you really think one is here? I mean, I doubt they'd just leave it lying around."

"Never underestimate the stupidity of the common masses." Both turned to see a third man walk over to them. His body was almost completly covered in gold armor, except for the right shoulder which almost seemed to be made out of wood with seemingly living vines pulsing on it.

Ivan Dreyar held up his right hand and showed the blue orb Natsu found months earlier. "Three down..." He increased his grip and crushed the orb in his hand. Opening it he blew away the glass to reveal a small blue stone. "Five to go..." He picked up the stone and pressed it into his pauldron, right above a glowing brown and black stone.

* * *

 **For everyone reading this, I'm going to say this once; I know you want Wendy in, but not only is her hair not the right color (I know it changes in Dragon Force, but that's a precedent I'm not going to set), but... she's just not sexy to me. Not even a little. And since I'm writing this, I have to do what I want.**

 **This might be the closest I get to writing a Natsu x Yang lemon since Barbara also voice acts for Cosmos.** **Gotta be honest, I'm not a BDSM person. But this was the idea that WolfTellsLife wanted, and since he was the first to suggest Cosmos, that is what I will do. But we also got introduced to Mary and I don't have a decent idea for her. So I'm all ears for any ideas, provided they aren't to weird.**

 **Yep, I'm making an actual plot to this story. You might recognize a few elements from somewhere else. But I still hope you'll enjoy this even though it won't be a full on smut fic anymore. I'll make pure fuck-fics in the future. Until next time, see ya.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome and Kript.**


	6. Good & Evil

**Good & Evil**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic"**

 _Flashback_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Crocus**_

"What the hell is a Nature Stone?" Natsu asked.

"Unfortunately, that's all we could figure out." Hisui replied. "All the information we have is old and mostly just myths."

A guard entered the room and quickly bowed. "Forgive me, princess. But the prisoner wishes to speak with you."

"We have more important things to focus on." Natsu said back.

"She said she knows about the Nature Stones." The guard replied, shocking the two.

"Bring her up. Now." Hisui ordered.

The guard nodded and left the room. "Can we really trust her?" Natsu asked.

"We don't have much of a choice." The princess replied. "Dark Wizards have knowledge that we don't, so we have have to take advantage of that." Natsu mumbled in agreement as the two waited for the guards to return. "So tell me, what are your plans for Cosmos?"

Natsu almost fell over in shock from the statement. "Wh-wh-what are you talking about?" He mumbled out.

"Did you forget who first watched you when you and your guild broke in here?" She chuckled out. "I didn't see anything myself, but you should know that she's been infatuated for some time now. I consider her part of my family, so I ask again; what are your plans for Cosmos?"

A knock on the door caught their attention and Hisui ordered it open. 'Thank god. Good news.' He said as the guards opened the door, letting the chained Mary walk into the room as the guard brought in everything confiscated from her a tray.

"Before we start, I want these off of me." She said, holding up her cuffs. "It's the only way I can explain everything."

"Why should we trust you?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu..." Hisui raised her hand and the guards undid one of the cuffs before leaving the room. "Now, tell us everything you know."

Mary walked over and placed her hand on the table and an Archive projection appeared above it. "In the beginning, the world was wild and chaotic." Mary started. "Then the gods crafted eight elemental crystals to govern all the forces. These Nature Stones each control an important force in the world. Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Life, Death, Ether, and Void. They then scattered them across the world, as means to regulate and control the power.

"The stones aren't all powerful, they are meant to regulate. But if someone were to harness these stones, they could be nigh unstoppable. Amazingly, we managed to find one of these stones on an excavation. But before we could even use it, three strangers appeared and attacked us. They killed everyone and took the Death Stone from us." The projection changed to show three faces Natsu and Hisui knew all too well.

"Raven Tail..." Natsu growled out.

"So that's their name..." Mary said before pointing to Ivan. "He already had the Earth Stone and destroyed our entire base before taking the stone we had. And it seems like he's been busy as well." Mary pulled up an pair of screen and the other two saw both Juniper Village destroyed and a council building attacked. "I came here to warn you all, but then this idiot punched me in the stomach and knocked me out."

"How'd this happen?" The princess asked, grabbing the paper.

"My best guess is that they had stones and didn't even know it." Mary replied before noticing the horrified look on Natsu's face. "What is it?"

"It's my fault..." He mumbled, confusing the two women. "I saw those stupid magic rocks and had no idea they'd mark them as a target." Fire spat from his mouth as he grit his teeth in anger. "Ivan will pay for this!"

"Look, you can morn the dead later." Mary said. "We have bigger problems. If he gets his hands on all eight stones, he'll be able to control every element on the plant. And if he does..."

"There's no telling what kind of destruction he could unleash." Hisui mumbled in fear.

"Then we need to stop him now!" Natsu shouted.

"Agreed." The petite girl replied. "Which is why we need to is go after the Life and Ether stones."

"What the hell is ether?" The pinkette man asked.

"The very source of all magic in the world." Mary explained. "If Ivan gets his hands on it, he'll soon be able to control all Ethernano in the world. And I don't think I need to explain what the Life Stone can do."

She began fiddling through the rubble as Hisui took the stone. "Why wouldn't he go after the others?" She asked.

Mary just huffed as she looked up from the scraps. "There are eight stones out there. Ivan already had the Earth Stone because he impaled Briar on a stalagmite. He stole the Death Stone from us when he destroyed our base and killed everyone but me. He's clearly already stolen the Wind and Water Stones from the other people and probably killed them too.

"The Fire Stone is here with us, so we know its safe. As for the Void Stone, there's no record of it anywhere for the last hundred plus years. Hell, I'm not sure if it even still exists. Therefor Ivan can't get it, hence he'll be going after the Life and Ether Stones."

"Then we need to find them fast." Natsu said.

"That won't be a problem." Mary said as she unfurled a scroll from the table, showing what looked liked a red skull with an orange outline and eyes. "After 'Grandfather' tried to kill us all, we decided to form a spy network in the other dark guilds. My spy in Death Hand Caucus claims they have two. I say it's our best bet."

"Very well. Natsu, I'm sending you along with this Mary to investigate." Hisui said, confusing the male. "This is a delicate situation. Mobilizing an entire army is both impractical and dangerous, and the other Garous Knights are on another mission. If you think there's any danger, you are to grab the stone and run. Understand?" Natsu nodded as the princess knocked on the door again. The guard reentered and cuffed Mary once more before handing the key to Natsu. "I wish you both luck. You'll be taking a carriage and our fastest horses."

"C-carriage?" Natsu whimpered.

"Let's go, pinky." Mary said, dragging Natsu out of the room. The guards escort them to the stable and pushed the Dragon Slayer into it before the carriage started moving. Mary was put in seconds later after talking to the driver, handing him a map sent from her spy. The reigns flicked and instantly, Natsu hugged his stomach before collapsing onto Mary's lap.

"Move it, fire boy." She demanded.

"Can't... move..." He groaned out. Mary just sighed as Natsu involuntary snuggled into her thighs.

Her faced blushed up as her eyes wandered south and found a tent pitched in Natsu's tent. "H-hey. Do something about this!" Natsu pushed his head up and saw his erection. "Think of something gross or something!" She demanded. Natsu whimpered in pain as his mind tried to think of something, ANYTHING to stop the blood flow to his other head. Unfortunately, his current location made that quite impossible. The dark wizard let out an annoyed sighed before an idea crossed her mind.

Mary chuckled as she pushed herself up and freed herself. Moving down the bench, she grabbed his pants and started groping his cock. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had a good fuck? Too long." She felt it harden and she grabbed the waste line of his pants. "I've got an itch that needs scratching, and you're the stick I need."

She pulled it back and was genuinely surprised by the size of Natsu. "W-Wow." Even more determined than before, Mary placed her hands on the hot rod and began jerking him off. Groaning in a mix of pain and pleasure, Natsu barely managed to look up at Mary when she began swirling her tongue around his tip.

Mary began suckling on the head as her hands traveled south. For the first time in a while, she was actually turned on enough to masturbate and she was damned if she was gonna let it go. Her tongue trailed down the shaft before reaching the sperm filled orbs. Finding them devoid of hair she inhaled the scent of flames before sucking on them. Her actions were met with the sensation of the churning balls pumping blood.

She opened her mouth and suctioned one ball into her mouth. She worked her tongue on the inside as her hands pumped up and down. Her eyes only served to enhance the action, reminding Natsu of a weird porn comic he once when he was bored. It was the best thing he ever read and since became a go to when his normal stash wasn't enough. His balls tightened as the girl suckled on his head before clenching his fists tight.

"C-cumming!" It was a one word response but it was all he could get out before blowing his load down her throat. Amazingly, the girl swallowed every drop of his cum before pulling the head out.

"So good." She said with a smile before licking her lips. "Now let's get you ready for the main show." She started another hand session that returned the rod to its hardened state. She then grabbed his left and forced him to remove her moist panties down to her knees.

Pushing herself up, Mary crawled on top of the male and maneuvered his dick in between her ass checks. She ground in his dick and felt the pillar of man meat twitching between her checks. Her whole body shuddered in excitement as the heat pulsed of it. Twerking furiously, Mary managed to work it back to its full mast.

She rose up and pushed it down into her lower hole. His firm rod pushed through her anal canal and she almost came from that alone. Gripping his shirt, she began bouncing up and down her tiny ass barely making any ripples on her flesh. "Big boy, aren't you?" She teased, hoping to invoke a reaction.

With all his strength, Natsu reached up and grabbed her legs forcing her down deeper than before. Mary gasped at the action before her face was filled by a blush. Natsu was confused for a second before his arms gave out and slid down to the ground. Along the way he brushed a dial and Mary began panting even more.

Even in his sickly state, Natsu could feel vibration coming from Mary's wet cunt. 'Oh... that makes sense now.' Mary continued to bounce on his cock increasing her speed as fast as she could. Her tight hole squeezed his cock as hard as it could as the vibrations on the side of her walls teased Natsu with every hump.

The make pinkette gritted his teeth and looked up at Mary before she increased her speed even more and came all over his hard cock. At the same time, Natsu shot out his seed deep into her butt, making her cum even more. The white liquid began dripping out of her hole and onto the floor. His balls emptied inside her before his raging rod calmed down.

Coming down from her orgasam Mary collapsed onto him, allowing Natsu to feel her bigger than expected bustline in his chest. Boobs were one of his turn-ons and it instantly affected his lower head. "We aren't done yet." Natsu whispered into her ear, making Mary both nervous and excited at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Four Hours Later**_

"Are you two done back there?" The driver awkwardly asked, banging on the window. "We've reached your stop. And I don't feel like staying here longer than I have too."

Smiling, Mary pulled Natsu out of the carriage and helped him up put his dick away at the same time. Groaning, Natsu looked to see an eastern looking castle on top of a mountain. In front of them was a cave with death warnings stuck into the ground before it. "Thanks. Now get out of here if you know what's good for you."

Not even planning to argue the driver nodded and flicked the reigns, making the horses buck before driving away. "Wake up, sleepy." She said, pushing the Dragon Slayer.

"Just... just give me a second." He groaned out. After catching his lunch, he stood up to see the castle and smirked at the idea of climbing up. "Let's get going." Natsu jumped up and latched onto the stone before it zapped him. Landing on the ground with an afro, he shook his hair back to normal and looked up. "What the-"

"All the blood must travel to your other head." Mary said, shaking her head. "Do you really think they wouldn't have planned for someone to climb the wall? The whole mountain is enchanted to make it impossible to climb. The only safe way in is through the tunnels."

Standing up, Natsu followed the villainous girl into the tunnels. "Man, it is dark in here." He said before igniting his arm into a torch.

"Great, just advertise our location." Mary complained before dropping down a hole. Natsu reached down and grabbed her by the shirt, showing off the spiked pit. "Thanks.. I guess." She said before getting pulled up. "So how do we get across?"

"Easy." Natsu placed her under his arm before jumping across, much to Mary's horror. "There we go."

"That was not funny." Mary said, pushing herself free. Dusting herself off as best she could, the two continued to walk through the tunnels before the girl suddenly stopped. "Do you feel that?"

"Nope, nothing." He replied. "Wait... do you hear that noise?"

Mary pressed her ear to the wall for a second before turning around. "We need to hurry. Someone is performing a ritual and I bet it's with our stones." The two ran through the tunnel before reaching a circular room with twelve paths. "Great, now what?"

Natsu closed his eyes and focused his ears before pointing to 5 o'clock. "This way, hurry." The two ran down the path before they passed an entrance way. Inside the toom were dark chanters standing in a circle surrounding a cloaked alter. Floating over the fabric were a white and grey stone. "Let's get them."

Natsu raced over only for Mary to grab his scarf. "Are you that stupid?" She asked, pulling him back into the shadows. "You're on your own as long I have these on. If you die, I'm screwed. Our best strategy is to wait for an opportunity to take the stones."

The male huffed in disappointment before sitting down with crossed arms. The circular mob raised their arms and finished their chant, making both stones glow their respective colors. They merged into a pillar and shot down onto the cloak. The light blinded both pinkettes and most of the dark wizards.

Minutes seemed to pass before the light died. Both infiltrators moved their arms to look and noticed that the fabric now had someone underneath it. "She's alive again!" A cloaked man cheered as the circle practically danced in joy. One went to high five another only for his arm to disintegrate. The man panicked before his whole body turned to dust, scaring the mob.

"What's happening?" Natsu asked in fear.

"This is punishment for those who defy the god of death." Mary said as a woman lost a leg before falling over. Just before impact on the ground, she completely turned to dust. "There's nothing we can do even if we wanted to help them." Natsu just turned in horror as the remaining chanters turned to dust, leaving only two stones floating above the cloaked figure.

"It's over." Mary said, standing up. "Let's get the stones and get out of here." The two walked over and reached the alter. "Give me your scarf." She demanded before just taking it.

"Hey, don't just take my stuff!" He shouted before hearing a groan from the alter. He walked over and carefully pulled the top of the sheet off to reveal the face. It was a woman who had long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She had a curvaceous figure, peach skin, and a beauty mark underneath each eye.

'She's... beautiful.' He thought with a mild blush.

"Stop thinking with your second head and let's go." Mary said, holding up the scarf like a bag.

The woman groaned and winced before opening her eyes. She looked up at Natsu and scrunched her face in confusion. "Who are you?" The girl asked. She pushed herself up and the fabric fell off her body revealing not only her entire body, but also a large scar that ran diagonally along her stomach and a bit of her right shoulder. "Where am I?"

The other two glanced at each other before Mary approached the alter. "Do you know who you are?"

"My name?" The woman asked. "Yes... my name is Ikaruga." She glanced down and noticed her state of dress. "Do either of you have something I could wear?"

"Here, put that on." Natsu said, pointing to a table. On it was a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of it, decorated by flames and skulls motifs. It opened at the top to reveal the shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage. It closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. The dark guild's insignia is incorporated into the kimono at the end of both of its sleeves.

Next to that was a sword with a western-looking red and black handguard and the traditional yellow and red hilt-wrapping flanked by golden-colored plates on the hilt, which end in a very ornate, wood carved pommel. The lacquered sheath is red and has several small bells tied to the end of the scabbard where it meets the blade's hilt.

Natsu turned around as the girl dressed herself. "So, do you know why you're here?" He asked, making sure not to peak at her.

"I honestly do not know anything." Ikaruga said back. "All I can remember is..." She stopped dressing herself, confusing the two. "I... I can't remember anything."

"How could you not remember?" Mary asked.

"I.. don't know." She replied. "All I can remember is a blinding light, and then a blank nothingness. Then I woke up here and you two asked me my name."

"Do you think it's amnesia?" Natsu asked.

"I don't think so." Mary whispered back. "I think those cloaked people brought her back to life. That would explain why they turned to dust, and why she can only remember her name."

"And it's all she's going to remember." The three turned around to see Ivan, Nullpudding and Kurohebi standing there, over a freshly chocked body that he seemed drag over. "Hello again, brat."

"How did you know?!" Mary asked as Natsu glared at the three.

"Human spies are fine, but I prefer seeing things with my own eyes." With a snap, paper dolls poured in, some peeling off the walls in the room, others coming in from the hallway. "When you've been alive as long as I have, you get good at finding Dark Guilds and planting bugs. Now, onto the meat of the matter; Give me those Stones and you might leave here alive."

"You honestly expect us to buy that load of crap?" Natsu asked, pushing himself in front of the girls.

"Well, aren't you smarter than you look." Nullpudding said. "May we finally have some fun?"

"I'd love too, but we have a schedule to keep. Kurohebi." Ivan motioned to the black haired man and he chuckled. The skivvy wearing man simply clapped his hands, making Mary dropped the scarf.

"What are you-" Natsu started to ask before his head started eating itself. He dropped to his knees in pain as Ikaruga did the same.

"You are not as smart as you think you are, Dragneel." Ivan chuckled as he walked over. "Did you forget that Kurohebi can copy any magic in the area? Now we can take what is rightfully mine." He grabbed the scarf and shook it, letting the stones drop to the ground. "Excellent."

He picked them up and placed them in his pauldron. His body convulsed a bit before he recovered, staring down at the three. "Now, to make you all suffer." He turned and walked back to his minions before the green stone glowed. A tornado wisped around the former Raven Tail Wizards before they vanished into a blur wind.

Their heads continued to eat itself before Natsu vomited, involuntary triggering his breath attack. The fire melted Mary's cuffs and they dropped off her wrists. She gripped her fingers against her head and the Virus faded for all three of them. "After them!" Natsu shouted. "We can't let them get away."

"Nobody uses a virus on me and gets away with it." Mary growled before grabbing Ikaruga and leading her down the hall. The kimono clad girl didn't really know what was going but followed along until they reached a series of doors. "Where is he?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. The stone is spreading his scent along the wind." Natsu replied. "I guess we just start opening them and hope for the best."

"You really think that will work?" Mary asked.

"Do you have any better ideas?" He asked back.

The two stared at each other before Mary let out a huff. "Fine, let's get this over with." The three pinkettes split up and each picked a door. Mary opened her and found it filled with all manner of torture machines and a bit of dried blood. "Nothing, like that was a surprise."

Ikaruga opened the one on front of her and saw a manticore gnawing on a bone. It looked up at her, making it's color jingle, and sniffed the air before charging her. In a panic, she slammed the door on it only to hear a chain tighten and the beast whimper. "How horrible."

Natsu's door was just filled with random junk and he closed it. The next door was filled with some beds and a few chests, making him quickly close it. The third opened and Natsu found the three hobbling out of the door way. "There they are!" Natsu shouted before charging at the trio. Ivan merely ducked and grabbed his fist before through he tossed Natsu through a door.

Natsu pushed himself up and saw Ivan smirk before it closed. The pinkette looked and found almost every single member of the dark guild was in there eating or drinking something. "Uh, oh."

"Fairy Tail! Get him!" One member shouted before he rolled out of the way. He quickly ran out and slammed the entrance door shut as the girls reached him. "Okay, so... we might have a problem." Natsu said before the door began creaking as someone shouted on the other side to 'kill the fucking Salamander'.

"What do we do?" Ikaruga asked, instinctively gripping her sword.

"Keep them off me." Natsu said to Mary. "I'm going after Ivan."

The petite girl nodded as he left them before turning around to Ikaruga. "Let's hope you remember how to use that thing." She motioned to the sword before pushing against the door.

"But... why?" The revived girl asked.

"Why do you think you can't remember anything? These guys kidnapped you and tried to make you a mindless slave for cash. Now move your ass and cut these guys down!" While Mary didn't tell the truth, she felt she deserved a pat on the back for coming up with something so convincing as the door was being bashed open.

Natsu had run further into the tunnels, following Ivan's faint sent before coming to an unnatural stone wall. He pulled his fist back and ignited it before slamming it into a stone wall. The stone cracked a bit before Natsu pulled his hand back, silently screaming in pain. "I'm gonna need some help." He reached into his pocket and pulled both of his girlfriends keys.

Summoning both, they appeared in a bright light with concerned looks on their faces. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Aries asked. They knew he knew that they were taking care of Meredy today and told him to only summon them in an emergency.

"It's Ivan." Natsu answered quickly. "He has six of the Nature Stones and he's getting away. I'll explained everything later, for now we need to stop him."

"Right away, master." Virgo said before tunneling into the wall. Aries and Natsu jumped in the hole after her before they popped up on the other side of the wall. The three pinkettes popped out on the other side before climbing out. Natsu sniffed the air and the girls followed him as he raced around the tunnels.

"You okay, boss?" Nullpudding asked, making the three stop and looked around a corner. They saw the two men helping a winded Ivan stand up.

"The stones... they take getting used to..." Ivan panted. "We must hurry. Makarov will pay for what he did to me."

"Not happening!" Natsu shouted before jumping out and swinging his fist at the group, making the evil trio jump back.

"You annoying brat! Kill him!" The armored man growled before waving his hand. Nullpudding and Kurohebi jumped after the spirits. Nullpudding swing his spikey arm at Virgo who sank into the ground and made him miss. Growling in anger, the purple man glanced around for his opponent before she popped up from behind and chopped him in the neck.

Annoyed, the short man turned to back hand the maid only to hit air. On the other side of the cave, Aries had summoned a Wool Wall to protect herself as Kurohebi released a torrent of paper dolls at her. Natsu jumped out of the way of a paper doll swarm from Ivan before charging forward. Ivan blocked a punch before grabbing Natsu's face and slamming him into his knee.

Natsu was briefly dazed before unleashing a flaming whip to grab his arm. Ivan grabbed the flames and pulled the pinkette forward before seeing a smirk. Natsu pushed back Ivan and slammed his knee into the pauldron and knocked the loosened Life Stone out of it. Thinking quickly, Natsu jumped off Ivan and reached out for the stone. Nullpudding raced over as Ivan moved to punch Natsu. Flames quickly shot out of the pinkettes feet and he shot forward as the purple skinned man was inches from the stone.

Thinking quickly Natsu pulled his arms back and increased his speed with flames from his hands. Shooting past the two, Natsu opened his mouth and grabbed the stone with his teeth. Flying past the two, he smirked before crashing into the wall face first the impact making him swallow the stone. "You buffoons!"

Ivan triggered the pauldron and water shot out of his palm. It tore through the stone next to Natsu as it pinned him to the wall before shifting into a giant hand. Natsu began to boil the water only to find his fire was snuffed out. He looked down and noticed the Ether Stone was glowing. The hand then slammed Natsu into the ground before tossing him forward.

Just as he stood up, blades of wind shot forward and sliced into his skin as his scarf was blown off. "Now die!" Ivan pointed his arm forward and the black stone glowed. A black mist rolled off his arm before it shot forward from his palm. It spiraled forward at Natsu as flashbacks off his brother's curse played in his head.

"NO!" Both spirits shouted before racing over to Natsu, ignoring their opponents.

"We won't let you die, Natsu!" Aries declared, creating even more wool than when she fought.

"We'll protect you!" Virgo shouted as stone pillars rose up.

The beam hit and the defenses instantly began to crumble, scaring Natsu. "Get out of here!" He shouted, but the spirits made no effort to move. The last of the walls fell and the beam hit. "No!" Natsu reached out before a blinding light filled the room. The girls screamed in pain before the light died, revealing a shocking transformation.

Virgo retained the physical appearance of her normal form and blue eyes, but her short pink hair that is now kept in a messier style. Instead of her normal maid outfit, Virgo now wears militaristic-inspired clothing. A black jacket with gold-colored edges that is very open, revealing the top of her chest, and has a dark brown belt with the symbol of the Virgo constellation on the buckle. A pair of handcuffs hangs on her belt while a whip hung of the other side. Virgo was also in a black mini skirt with white tights underneath and a pair of black thigh-high heeled boots. The outfit is completed by a pair of white gloves and white collar-styled choker.

Aries had a very radical appearance change from her normal form. She now had tanned skin, long and unkempt pink hair, and her horns are now short and golden instead of brown. Aries now wore an outfit made of fur, consisting of a white sleeveless dress, black boots that reach up to her knees and end in an split, and black gloves that end the same way halfway her upper arm. She also dons pink sunglasses, golden earrings and a collar with chains that wrap around her body.

The two spirits glared at Natsu before turning around and kicked Nullpudding before tackling Ivan. "Whoa. Obey!" He jumped back and the Ether stone glowed before the girls glowed in the same color. The spirits bowed to him as two black keys appeared in his hand.

Ivan smirked as he saw the horrified look on Natsu's face. "Play with him, my slaves." The two girls instantly took off and slammed their fists into Natsu. Aries shot black wool out and then shot her horn, igniting the fabric and creating a thunder spark. Natsu screamed in pain before Virgo wrapped her whip around him and sent him to the ground before slamming her boot on his head.

"Tell me, Dragneel. How does it feel to be betrayed by someone who once loved you?" Ivan teased he activated one of the stones. Rocks shot at Natsu's limbs, his Dragon Slayer magic keeping them from piercing him through, but he still the pain from every projectile and stalactite that forced him to the ground. "But don't worry, I'll take very good care of them."

"You're going to die for this!" Natsu shouted as Ivan just laughed.

"Not likely, but you are." Ivan motioned to Virgo and she pulled him up to his feet. His chest had a faint white glow as his wounds began slowly healing. "I'll bring your head to Makarov on a platter." He grabbed the hair and began to wind back with an ethereal sword made of pressurized air, before keeling over and coughing an alarming amount of blood.

"Boss!" Nullpudding raced over and caught the man.

With a clean and strong swing the wall behind Natsu shattered, letting Mary and Ikaruga into the chamber. "What's happening?" Mary asked in confusion.

"We... must go..." Ivan panted out. "The Stones... now..."

Virgo nodded before throwing Natsu at the two girls. The jumped to the side and tried to attack, only for Mary to be punched in the stomach by Virgo while Ikaruga was kicked by Aries before Kurohebi slammed her to the ground. Ivan weakly raised his arm and a new tunnel was bored into the mountain, giving Raven Tail a new escape route.

Ikaruga ran after them only for a wall of black wool to block it off. She slashed the material only for it to refill as quick as she cut it. "Get up and burn this stuff!" Mary demanded only to see Natsu on the ground, convulsing. Then just as suddenly as it happened, it stopped as he threw up the life stone, and his lunch.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the golden keys before holding them to his chest. "Did we just lose?" Mary asked.

* * *

 **Well, this was a chore to do. I have no idea why this was so hard to do, but it is done. And by far, this is the weirdest fetish I've ever done for this story. I'm not even sure what to call this. Sado-Masicism? Clothed? Bondage power reversal? I have no idea.**

 **Everything has hit the fan in this chapter, not just shit. Or is that cum? ...Anyway Natsu lost two of his girls, Ivan got the stones, and the world seems doomed. On the plus side, Natsu now has two villainous girls to fuck, so it should balance out.** **Hopefully the next chapter won't be as labor intensive as this one.** **Bye.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


End file.
